Realidades Torcidas
by PuzzlingApprentice
Summary: Between NM and Eclipse. What starts as a week of Bella-Sitting takes a very unexpected turn when they have a visitor and then Peter calls. The Past will catch up with Jasper and Bella will be there thru it all. Slight AU and OOC. ADOPTED BY XxJasper'sAngelxX
1. Prologue

**A/N: "Realidades Torcido" means "Twisted Realities" in Spanish. The title will come in to play later in the story. But, it will make sense. Enjoy!**

**Prologue~ But Only Almost **

JPOV

He made us leave her, he made us stay away. He didn't understand that this would destroy her world.

And he never truly would.

Only she, Bella Swan, would ever be able to show Edward just how destroyed she was over the months that had passed in his absence. But, her mind was blocked. She was blocked off, from everybody. Well, almost everybody. He would never know just how ruined she had been. Her emotions had been in complete turmoil the entire time he was gone, I am sure, and then seeing him in Volterra, Italy about to make sure his life ended was almost enough to make her snap.

But only almost.

When we came back home she had allowed everything to go back to the way it was. Right down to his controlling actions over her. I am the one who has to deal with the consequences of that. Her irritation sparks, and a low flame of rage begins to burn just under the surface.

And the heat from that slowly growing fire is enough to force me to leave my own home, to leave and run out into the woods and get away from that unstable emotional atmosphere.

It's almost funny, really. Bella shields herself from everyone around her, except for the very vampire who had tried to drain her on her eighteenth birthday. Hell, even Alice cannot see her anymore.

The power she harvests, it grows within her and she will indeed make an amazing vampire one day. That is, if Eddie Boy ever swallows his "moral values"-bullshit and allows the change to happen.

I hear a low growl building in the back of said vampire's throat and I can't help but to smirk. He truly is the kitten who thinks he is a lion. Well, he is when compared to the others of our world. The growl rumbles slightly deeper and my smirk grows even larger. I know that there is abso-_fuckin'_-lutely nothing to make me fear him, while he has everything to fear from me. He must have heard that thought because his growling suddenly is cut off and silence ensues.

The only thing funnier than Eddie trying to scare _me,_ is the jealousy I can feel emanating off of him whenever I think about Bella, and how I am the only one who has a connection to her.

When it comes to the use of a gift, anyway.

Neither Edward nor Aro could read her thoughts. Neither Witch Twin could cause her any harm. Now Alice can't even see her future.

And yet, her emotions shine through to me more pronounced than any other human or vampire I have ever come in contact with. They are so pure, so… so staggering.

Most of the time the purity of her emotions are like a breath of fresh air, and that's because most of the time her emotions are positive. They are almost always positive.

But only almost.

It has already occurred that Edward would go hunting, leaving some of us behind to watch after her. I dread when I am left on Bella-sitting duty, no matter who else it is that is stuck here with her along with me. Her emotions of pure anxiety and the feeling of abandonment almost make me a puddle of dry sobbing vampire mess on the floor.

But only almost.

However, lately her emotions have been changing. That small flame of rage is starting to become a blazing inferno of disgust, frustration, and annoyance.

And that pure feeling of anxiety and abandonment is waning.

Something is going to happen. Something big and I don't know if it's going to be great or terrible. Only time will tell when it comes to that little human.

But luckily, time is something we have plenty of.

**A/N: So how was it? This was just a tiny, tiny sample of what is to come. I have this all planned out and I am excited to share it! However, if I am going to be putting my all in to this story I need support from any readers I have! Sooooo please, please, please don't be lazy by just putting this on alert or favorite-ing it. Trust me, I do appreciate that and I love everyone who does it but REVIEW and I will update as soon as I can. I just need to know … Do you like it? Love it? Hate it? **

**I know this was short but Ch. 1 will be plenty full, of that I promise. So, REVIEW and I will update asap! **


	2. Ch 1: Distracted

**Here is Ch. 1, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1~ Distracted **

BPOV

"Don't worry, Love, I will be home in no time at all." Edward said while he pulled me in to a hug.

_A hug?_ Yeah, a hug. Very romantic, because obviously if we kiss it would seem like we meant something to each other. Like we have a supposed 'relationship.'

Oh wait, silly me. We do.

"We will be back in a week, and Jasper will be here for you if you need anything. Alice already cleared it with Chief Swan that you will be spending the week with 'her' and she packed you some clothes so you won't need anything from your house." And with that, he said his 'I love you' and his 'See you soon' before he brushed his lips across my forehead and fled his living room out the door to go on their trip to see the Denali Coven.

My only response was a simple nod, and then once he was out of sight, and what I assumed to be hearing range, a loud sigh escaped my lips.

I turned around, made my way over to the white, plush leather couch and collapsed on it, closing my eyes in contentment. I didn't feel the same anxiety that I used to when he left me. I didn't feel abandoned like I was.

And the reason behind that was not me forgiving him. No, it was because a new emotion was now front and center whenever he left.

Relief.

I know that sounds terrible and it probably is. I should not have felt relieved whenever my boyfriend… my _fiancé_ leaves me alone for a few days, but I couldn't help it. Honestly.

His controlling ways were getting under my skin more than ever. Him constantly feeling the need to hover nearby, and I know he was doing it mainly so that I didn't go over to Jake's and do something stupid.

You know… _like have fun._

We rarely kiss anymore. When we used to, I would try to take it further and he would get upset and lecture me about how 'dangerous' that is and how 'dangerous' he is. Compared to the other vampires I have come in contact with in my short life, I knew that he is at the bottom of the food chain, the worm on the ground with a sky full of hungry birds fluttering overhead. So, now I refuse to start the kiss, and when it does happen I just sit still like a 'good little human' and wait 'til he is done. But, while I refuse to start the kiss, I find I have no reluctance to end it when necessary. He is happier this way; the new lack of stress I can feel from him is palpable.

While I was floating through my emotional high and contemplating my current relationship, I could suddenly sense someone watching me. I have been able to feel when someone was watching _me specifically_ ever since they left. And this time, I knew for certain who it was.

"You know, most people find it impolite to stare." I muttered quietly, knowing that he could hear me from where ever he was standing.

Jasper chuckled from across the room and I opened my eyes to find him leaning against the far wall doing just what I had suspected. Staring. _Now there was one vampire who is not at the bottom of the food chain._ His presence practically took over the room. "Yeah, well, since when do vampires count as 'most people'?" He asked sarcastically.

"Touché," was my only response as I slid to my feet and made my way over to the kitchen. My balance had significantly improved over the months that I spent alone. It may have had something to do with knowing with absolution that there was nobody who would catch me before I hit the ground. That is probably one of the only good things that came from being abandoned.

It truly is amazing that even now as I think about those awful months; I don't feel my emotional buzz waning. Usually I would suspect Jasper of messing with me but I know that this time he's not; I could just feel how true these emotions were. When I got to the kitchen I started to rifle through the refrigerator until I found some leftover chicken breast from the night before. After pairing it with some salad and ranch dressing I made my way over to the table and sat down.

"My hunting is not nearly as impressive as yours." I said to Jasper, who was standing in the kitchen door way. "And besides, I thought human food is completely disgusting to vampires."

"It is; meat just isn't _as_ repulsive as the rest of that… stuff."

I laughed, I just couldn't help it. "Well, I can't say that blood sounds very appetizing to me." Jasper chuckled lightly, and I couldn't help but to recognize it as a beautiful sound. Not the tinkling bells that is the female vampires of the house's laugh, not the deep booming of Emmett, nor the musical master piece that is Carlisle and Edward's laugh. Jasper's laugh was one of a kind, deep and throaty. But at the same time far more appealing than all of their laughs put together. It may have had something to do with him being an empath, but the sound seemed to make the room so much lighter.

"You know," Jasper starts, "Edward wanted me to apologize again for trying to bite you on your 18th birthday."

I was slightly taken aback, and more than just a little agitated that Edward couldn't just get over it when I already had. "Well, don't." I said simply. When Jasper looked at me questioningly, I felt the need to elaborate. "Look, you apologized once after it happened. It's not like it was even your fault. You **felt** _everybody else's_ bloodlust _on top_ of your own. It's amazing that you don't try to drain me every time I'm around Edward since his bloodlust is so strong. You probably have the most control out of any of the others. Well, other than Carlisle. Besides, it's in your nature and as much as everyone here tries to deny it, your nature is permanent."

He looked at me wide eyed for a second, before he seemed to collect his thoughts enough to answer. "I know." He said dismissively. It was my turn for my eyes to go big. When he saw my expression he continued. "I already knew everything that you just said. I already explained to Edward why it happened, and that is the only reason I am allowed near you without the others around. Even if you cut yourself, if I only had to deal with my own bloodlust, you have as much of a chance of surviving as you do with any of the others. And yes, I know that it is my nature. I spent much of my vampire life embracing it, and besides, you knew what could happen being in a house full of vampires." He paused and I couldn't help but to feel a little smug that I was so spot on.

"Besides, I said that Edward wanted me to apologize again, not that I would." With that, a smirk graced his features and then I truly looked at him for the first time that day. He was wearing a white, long sleeved t-shirt, dark Levi jeans slung low on his hips, and boots. Usually cowboy boots would be strange to see on someone, but on Jasper they just fit, and it's very sexy. The t-shirt gives a hint as to what's underneath and it's all muscle. His arms are laced with ropes of muscle, and his chest looks hard but inviting. However, he is lean and looks fast. His 6'3" body standing tall and proud.

His nose is straight, his lips full, and his jaw strong. His curly, tousled golden blond hair stopped at his jawline. There were natural streaks in it, some darker and some lighter. They made its curly texture even more pronounced. I noticed that he didn't look as tired like the rest of his family, the circles under his eyes much lighter than any other animal drinking vampires I had ever seen. His eyes, I suddenly realized, are different than the rest of the Cullen's. They are more of a copper than gold; they have orange, gold, and red streaks in them. The red should have frightened me, but they looked too enticing to be threatening at this moment. They seemed to swirl under my gaze, and their depth was mesmerizing.

_He is probably one of the most- _

But my thought was cut off as I see his smirk widen; those beautiful pink, full lips pulling up at the corners. He quirked his right brow and with awareness hitting me I forced myself to snap out of it, because I realized that I was ogling my _fiancé's_ _brother_ who is an empath, and I'm sure more than a little lust was coming off of me.

I cut the lust off but continue to look at him, this time only his eyes while I take another bite of my dinner. I refused to blush, but I'm sure her could feel my embarrassment. That is the other thing that was good and came from my abandonment; I gained control of my blush. When my mouth was once again clear, I decide to ask him a question which has been on my mind since I saw him from the couch.

"So," I start, but pause, trying to think how to word the question without sounding like an idiot. "Usually, when I'm here for a few days while Edward and the others are gone hunting, and if you're the one left on _Bella-sitting duty_" I can't help but to say that bitterly, "You hide in your room or out in the woods the whole time… What changed now?" I knew that he would feel my curiosity so he wouldn't be offended or anything.

"Simple. Usually you feel so much anxiety and abandonment, which I assume is leftover from when we left, that I just can't stand to be around you. But this time, there's something much different. Care to explain the amount of relief I felt and still feel coming off of you since Eddie Boy left?" He was staring into my eyes just as intently as I had been looking in his. His eyes seemed to demand an answer and I could feel myself being dazzled; only this was so much more powerful than when Edward did it. And by the glint in his eyes I could tell that he knew what he was doing to me.

I forced my eyes away, looking at my now empty plate. I stood up and walked over to the sink while contemplating how to answer that. After the plate was clean and put away, I look back at Jasper and give the answer I feel the most comfortable with. "No, I don't care to expain that."

JPOV

With that she walked out of the room and back toward the couch. She collapsed on it a lot like she did before, closing her eyes and this time crossing her arms over them. "Well, I never have been one for patients. I could just make you care to answer it." I said.

"But you wouldn't. Because then 'Eddie Boy'" she quoted me, "Would be angry and chances are that Em would be, too."

"And since when do I care if either or both of those two are upset with me?" I asked, confidence almost rolling off of me.

"But isn't Edward so much faster than you?" she asked while removing her arms from their position over her face so she could look at me. I could feel her curiosity.

My jaw clenched, and I had to force my answer out through gritted teeth. "Yes."

"And isn't Emmett so much stronger than you?" This time her eyes narrowed ever so slightly, and I could feel her suspicion. That annoyed me; she shouldn't think that I am faster or stronger than either of those two. I haven't given her a reason.

I forced my jaw to relax so that I could answer in the most normal voice I had. "Yes."

Bella stood up, even more suspicion coloring her emotions. _This girl is gonna be the death of me._ I thought as she looked me in the eye. She has so much more confidence.

"For some reason," She said as she took a step towards me, and then whispered "I just don't believe you."

I stood there frozen for a few seconds, trying to understand how one little human could jump to such conclusions when my own 'family' couldn't.

"Well, ma'am, it is mighty kind of you to say that, but I believe you are mistaken." I said, laying my southern accent on think.

Bella's lust increased tenfold and she looked at me curiously, the curiosity also coloring her tone. "Since when do you have an accent?"

"Since always, I just hide it because Alice doesn't like it and honestly, the constant questions about it were gettin' on my nerves. This way the whole 'Happy Adopted Family' façade makes more sense, what would people think if I had an accent and my twin didn't?" I let the accent flow freely now, and it felt so much more natural. I couldn't help but smirk when I felt her lust again.

"Well, I like it. And now the boots make sense." She smiled and then turned towards the stairs. I couldn't help but be happy that I had successfully distracted her from the subject of my 'lack of skills' to my southern accent. That was not a conversation that I was going to allow to happen anytime soon. Especially with her.

_She likes my accent._ I thought, and it was only another thing that made me feel happy at this moment. But I'm not sure why, she's just Eddie's human. _She understood why I tried to drain her so many months ago. She understood exactly._ That was the most surprising. She had forgiven me automatically and even knew completely why it had happened, without me having to explain. Even the mind reader couldn't pull that off. _And what's with the lust?_ She had never felt lust for me before. _Then again, we had never been completely alone together before._ Then there's her suspicion. _No one in my 'family' has ever suspected a thing when I ran slower than Edward. No one has ever suspected anything when I let Emmett beat me at something to do with strength. _So how can some human, who has never even seen me doing something that requires speed or strength, suspect so much so easily?

Questions kept buzzing around my head and I heard a shower turn on upstairs. They came to a stop at a single question that I had already voiced. _Why was she relived?_ I realized that just as I had been successful in my distracting of her away from questions that I didn't want to answer, she did the same to me. That annoys me; that I was so easily taken off my own train of thought by a human. However, I can't blame her for it. She didn't want to answer something so she found a way not to. In fact, I respect her, if only a little bit, for that.

**A/N: The point of veiw will be switching around thru out the story, just a heads up. I dont know how often I will be updating but I hope to do so atleast twice a week. If you have any questions, private message me! But please, please, please REVIEW! I swear it does make me update sooner! **

**Thank you everyone who did review and please do so again! I just need to know if people like what I am writting.**


	3. Ch 2: A Dose of my Respect

**Chapter 2~ A Dose of my Respect**

BPOV

After rushing away from Jasper and his undeniably sexy accent, I reached my destination; the bathroom. I went in to the one that was closest to Edward's room, just across the hall, and silently slipped in. Looking around, I couldn't help but admire the simple beauty.

The walls where light blue, the color of the sky, and the floor tiles were just a few shades darker; It reminded me of the water from when Renée and I had gone to the Gulf of Mexico. A rich blue with slight green undertones. The porcelain toilet and sink were across one side of the large room while the shower and bathtub were on the opposite side. The bath tub was, of course, huge and even had jets in it. I have to admit to indulging in it time to time while staying here. The shower was just as nice, glamorous and spacious.

All in all, very extravagant for creatures who don't even find it necessary. They don't have any reason for a toilet, and while the shower and bath tub were probably useful if they got too much blood on themselves during a hunt, they could easily run through a river on their way back to clean themselves up. I could never understand why they seemed to think they needed all these objects, but Edward had once explained to me that while much of it was for show, some of it was simply for pleasure and indulging in their wants. It was also so that they all had some kind of home, even if it was only temporary.

I had smiled at that, telling him that it was nice for them to have a home, no matter if it was only for a short time. It was only another reason that I was glad he couldn't read my mind, because I had found it a little shallow of them to need so much to feel at home. But, of course I would never voice this opinion to him. I had found that I was biting my tongue around him more and more lately, trying to keep my snide comments and sarcastic remarks to a minimum. Hell, I even had to bite my tongue when I had the urge to spew a few curse word from my lips, knowing that he would give me a pointed look and then go on to tell me how that was so 'unladylike' of me.

I honestly had never been one not to express my feelings and before I had met Edward that is who I had taken pride in being. But somehow, throughout our relationship, I had let him take that confidence away from me. Every time he had pushed me away had made me feel rejected; every time he had refused to change me made me feel unworthy. In his absence, I couldn't help but to feel a little more like myself, and to allow a little more of that confidence to shine through.

Once when Emmett and Rose were spending a few days with me, due to a hunting trip the rest of the family was on, both had commented on it. I had let a few comments out in jest, and they had responded to it by laughing it off as I had assumed they would. Emmett had encouraged me to let this side shine through in front of everyone, and so I let Edward see it for a few seconds, but quickly decided, never again.

I had simply said one sarcastic comment, on something so inconsequential that I couldn't even recall it if I tried, and Edward had went straight in to a lecture on how inappropriate it was. I was taken aback, because as soon as it left my mouth all the other vampires with in hearing distance had laughed, so I was mostly expecting Edward to just join in. But, of course I was wrong. When he was done with his little speech, I had turned around and left the house without even dignifying him with a response. I had met the eyes Emmett on my way back out to my truck, he had apology in his eyes, along with fury; which I had assumed was toward Edward.

Edward hadn't commented on whatever was in his mind, so I hoped that he hadn't let what his eyes were telling me in to his thought process. I had later told him and Rose on our next few days alone that even though I do sometimes act different without Edward around, not to think about it with him near, or else the next time he goes on a lecture spree, I might punch him in the face and break my hand.

They had agreed with slight laughter at my threat, but their eyes were sullen and bothered.

I had often thought, even before I had known there was even a possibility, that it was a good thing no one could read my mind. Sometimes my thoughts are much darker, meaner, or even downright sadistic than I would ever admit to or act upon. My relief was palpable when Edward had explained his gift and how it didn't seem to work on me. I couldn't help but be glad that Jasper wasn't there for that particular conversation; I really didn't need those questioning eyes following my every move because of my emotional response.

While my thoughts ran through my mind, I reached in to the shower to turn it on hot and then stepped back and faced the mirror. I slowly shed my clothes piece by piece until I was totally bare. Staring into my eyes through the mirror, I couldn't help but allow my mind to continue to travel from the last pace it was.

Jasper's eyes, so different than any others', were the most beautiful I had ever seen. While I didn't understand the redness in them, considering I was lead to believe every Cullen was on a strict diet of animal blood only, I couldn't find it in myself to feel either threatened or frightened. Even when faced by vampires with fully crimson eyes, it wasn't the color that had startled me. It was the way those eyes had looked at me, as if I wasn't someone, but something to just chow down on. I shuddered at the thought.

When I had looked at Jasper today, I couldn't help but to be curious. While he was always in some kind of long sleeved shirt, he was usually dressed in nice pants along the lines of khakis or slacks, never jeans. And usually in the place of those delicious cowboy boots were loafers. But, while he was dressed so different today, it somehow seemed so much more natural.

_Maybe the reason he had always looked like he was in so much pain at school was because he was horrified at what Alice had dressed him in, not at the amount of bloodlust or any other emotions that clouded the school's atmosphere. _I couldn't stop the small chuckle that shook me from my thoughts.

As soon as I finished processing that thought, I noticed that he probably had the same problem as me. That annoying little pixie was always bugging me about how I dress, forcing me not to wear what I wanted and into something that would make me feel uncomfortable. Sometimes I would give in and let her play Bella Barbie just because when I did show too much confidence, Edward seemed to make it his personal goal to make me feel bad and because I couldn't take the whining anymore. Also, my sense of style is not nearly as bad as Alice likes to think, I simply take advantage of the fact that she can't see me in her visions and go shopping without her. I never wear what I buy in front of her, even if only to get under her skin, and also because I knew she would try to change what I liked to wear in to something she deemed 'good enough'.

I couldn't help but feel bad for him, being mated and married to her. I was sure he was only dressed the way he wanted because of her absence.

As I went to reconnect my eyes in the reflection, I saw that the mirror was completely misted over by steam from the hot water coming from my shower. I took that as a sign that the water was heated enough, turned around and entered the sweet, warm spray.

Some of the vampires in the house had once commented on my scent, telling me how I smelt so much like strawberries, freesia, and frangipani. I had always loved all those scents, and even though they told me that it was very tempting, I couldn't help but to take advantage and try to enhance it. Unfortunately I was unable to find any shampoo that smelt like those two scrumptious flowers, so I settled for my favorite strawberry shampoo, considering I have always adored the scent anyway.

After my hair was washed and conditioned, my face was washed, and every surface of my body was hairless, I just stood in the shower for a few more seconds to enjoy the water cascading down my body.

Of course, in the absence of other thought, my mind suddenly turned to Edward and our obviously failing relationship. He was bossy, controlling, and even manipulative. While I couldn't blame him for it, because it was just who he is, that doesn't mean I can stand it any longer. This was it, my time to be true to myself; when he gets home, I have to break up with him . . . end the engagement that I never even wanted.

While I smiled at the thought, and the new lack of stress I felt, I couldn't help but for it to be tinged with regret.

I stepped out of the shower while wrapping a plush, light blue towel around my body.

The family. As soon as I ended the relationship, I can only guess that the one with them would be severed, too.

Things had changed so much since my first abandonment. Edward and Alice's leaving had hurt the most, but the whole family is what had made the huge, gaping hole in my chest.

Now, with the way I had been feeling lately, Edward and Alice's absence would be almost a blessing. But Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and even Rosalie I would miss dearly.

I knew that the hole in my chest would be huge and gaping, and I could even start to feel the slight tinges of my depression and emptiness starting now.

I leaned against the wall next to the shower, trying to hold myself together and clutching my towel around my body.

I heard a knock on the door. "Bella, are you okay?" A very distinct southern voice drawled through the door.

My throat felt tight, but I knew I had to answer, so I had to cough slightly before I had to speak. "I'm fine." My voice was no more than a whisper, but I knew he could hear.

"Don't lie to an empath, Darlin'. Why don't you tell me what's really the matter? I may not have understood your relief earlier, but I have to say I prefer it." His southern twang would have made me smile, would have made me lustful even, but instead it caused a sob to break through my lips. After next week I would never hear it again.

I heard a sigh through the door, and suddenly it was open and I saw Jasper in the doorway, looking at me with obvious question in his eyes, and maybe even a little concern; probably for my mental health.

JPOV

I stood in the living room for a few moments longer, listening to the shower running uninterrupted. I could tell by the constant stream that Bella had yet to step in. I allowed my gift to taste her emotions, and they were everywhere. I was slightly surprised, and definitely caught off guard by the amount emotions she was feeling, and how quickly they bounced around.

They were everything from happiness, to curiosity, to amusement, to agitation, to pity.

I heard the stream of water being interrupted and I knew Bella had just stepped in.

To bliss, to adoration, to intense anger, back to relief that now had undercurrents of regret to it.

I was mystified. No human's emotions should bounce around so quickly. Hell, most vampires don't even feel that fast. _What the hell is runnin' through that girl's mind?_

I heard the water being shut off, and a towel rumpling as she wrapped it around herself.

Then I was hit with the strongest emotions yet. Resolve. Agony. Emptiness. Depression. Longing.

Before I could even process what I was doing, I rushed to the door of the bathroom and knocked on it.

"Bella, are you okay?" I couldn't stop the question from escaping my lips. I knew the answer, and it was an obvious 'hell, no.' I don't even know why I cared; somehow this inconsequential human girl had caused me to be concerned. I was rarely ever even concerned with Alice, usually I just played the part for the sake of keeping away suspicion, but this girl had me feeling genuinely concerned.

I heard a few coughs as she seemed to try to gain composure, "I'm fine." I heard her whisper to me through the door.

"Don't lie to an empath, Darlin'. Why don't you tell me what's really the matter? I may not have understood your relief earlier, but I have to say I prefer it." It was true, I could feel the slight deceit in her emotions as she said the words, the tell-tale way for me to know if someone was speaking the truth. She was most definitely _not_ 'fine.'

I had once again allowed my accent to flow freely, hoping that maybe her lust would bring her out of this funk, but instead I was hit with another bout of longing, depression, and resolve.

I heard a sob, and that along with her overpowering emotions just about brought me to my knees.

I let out an exasperated sigh, knowing that I shouldn't do what I was going to do anyways. Also, I was more than a little annoyed that I was suddenly feeling so protective over her. She may have gained a small dose of my respect, but I hadn't realized that it would somehow make me feel as though she were worth comforting, let alone me trying to figure out the reasons behind her emotions.

I swung open the door, and took in the sight before me.

She was leaning against the wall, wrapped in a blue towel that matched the bathroom. I couldn't stop my eyes from roving her body in its nearly naked state.

Her creamy legs seemed to go on for miles, which was strange considering she was only 5'6" at the most, until they ended at the towel which stopped at only mid-thigh. She was clutching the towel tightly against her, allowing it to hint at her curvy torso and flat stomach. She had definitely filled out and became much more of a women than she had been when she had just turned 18. As my eyes continued their trail upwards, I saw that the towel showed some cleavage. She was beautiful, and if it wasn't for the fact the emotional atmosphere was attacking me, I would be feeling enough lust to be hard.

I continued to travel my gaze up to her collarbone, her elegant neck, her chin and soft, feminine jawline. Her soft, full, lips that had an undeniable, but natural and sexy pout; her high cheek bones, the skin flushed from the heat of the shower or the fact she was crying. My eyes followed the trail of her fallen tears, and saw a few strands of hair were sticking to her cheek.

Her long chestnut colored hair came to just above her waist. I could see the dark red tones, which humans and most vampires should only be able to see in the sunlight, but my advanced sight allowed me to see it in the slight shine of the bathroom lights. I could see that the waves were starting to form even in its damp state, and that when fully dry it would be filled with loose, natural curls.

Her eyes, they were deep down; the color of chocolate, something that no vampire would ever find sweet again. There were even tones of lighter brown, closer to caramel, which gave the allusion that thy swirled under my watching eyes. I briefly wondered if I should be worried by the fact that I kept comparing her eyes to human food. They were fringed with thick, long, dark eyelashes that had a slight curl to them, bringing more attention to her already riveting orbs. Even though they were also slightly red and filled with tears, I had never seen a more sensual sight.

Thankfully, because of vampire speed, my eyes had finished their roving in only a second, and by the time her eyes flashed to mine, I made sure that they held only curiosity but I couldn't wipe all of my concern away from them. I was happy, however, that I could see no lust in them through my view of the mirror in my peripheral vision.

I slowly walked towards her, not wanting to scare her.

_Because apparently all it takes is a dose of my respect, and I no longer wish for you to fear me._

I couldn't stop that bitter thought from running through my mind. Mainly, because I knew it was a lie. There were not many people I respected, in fact there were only two, and even them I made sure had a healthy dose of fear in them every once in a while. Though, those two sometimes were hard to scare.

When I was only two feet away, I lifted my hand and wiped away a tear. I felt surprise run through her system, but I wasn't sure if it was because of me or if she simply hadn't realized she was crying.

I watched as her hand shot up to the cheek I had yet to clear away, and as she wiped it dry I knew that she had not known her tears were falling. However, as I allowed my gift to reach out to her once again, I also felt a small amount of lust. But, her dominant emotions were still her resolve, depression, and longing.

Another sobbed escaped her and she slowly allowed herself to slide to the ground and curled her legs up with her, but also making sure that the towel continued covered her. The man in me couldn't help but be a little annoyed with that small precaution, but I stomped out that thought automatically.

I followed suit, sitting across from her with my legs out in front of me.

"Tell me what's wrong, Darlin'. Maybe I can help?" I had never spoken so tenderly to anyone since I have been a vampire, and if I had while I was human, the memory was too foggy to see clearly.

I once again felt her lust, her desire, but it was still intermixed with her stronger emotions. I decided right then that I was never going to hide my southern twang from her again. Not if it was able to bring her positive emotions, any kind of positive emotions.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. "I'm sure if you were human my stupid emotions would be giving you a headache."

"I'm not sure I need to be human for that." I countered, in the most teasing voice I could come up with at that moment.

I felt some amusement twinkle in her emotional aura, and a small smile made its way to her exquisite lips.

But as soon as it was there, it was gone. More longing came from her, not the kind that came with the lust I would much rather have been feeling from her, but the kind that came from losing someone important to you.

Another sigh left my lips, "Darlin', you need to tell me what's wrong."

She looked to my eyes briefly, but then down at her hands, shaking her head slowly. "I . . . I can't."

"I don't believe that."

It was apparently her turn to sigh. "I don't want to bore you with my stupid life's drama. I'm just so sick of . . ." But she cut herself off, not allowing me to know what was really running through her mind.

"I'm starting to understand why Edward gets so irritated with the not being able to read your mind," I said, and in all honesty it was the truth. As much as I hated the fact that I had to constantly keep my mind from wondering to things that were not for him to know, I would give just about anything to know what had her so upset.

She doesn't feel abandoned, so this isn't something normal.

Suddenly I felt another twinkle of amusement, this one stronger and more lasting. A smile flitted to her lips. "The only thing that makes me think 'maybe there is a God!'" She said sarcastically.

She must have felt my confusion or felt me looking at her, because her eyes flashed to mine and the amused smile got stronger, before she looked down, shaking her head again.

She must have realized that we were both sitting on the floor of a bathroom and that she was only in a towel, because I felt her embarrassment and suddenly she was standing up. I just looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and then she hastily made her way to Edward's bedroom, probably in the hopes of finding something to wear.

I stood up, and while slowly making my way to my study, I allowed my thoughts to wander wherever they so desired.

I noticed that even though she was embarrassed, she didn't blush. Honestly, I don't think I have seen her blush since before we left. She seems to have gotten stronger; being able to hide a weakness from somebody is yet another thing to gain a dose of my respect. She couldn't hide it from me, however, because being an empath makes it impossible for anyone to hide an emotional weakness.

Also, the way she waked across the living room earlier, and even the way she fled the bathroom just now, she didn't stumble. She didn't trip and she didn't fall. One of the largest impressions she had made on me was that she was clumsy. Yet, I don't remember her tripping, stumbling, or falling at all since we have arrived back in Forks. Before we left, someone was always trying to catch her before her fragile body crashed in to something hard.

Being able to save herself is yet another thing that earns Bella a dose of my respect.

I can't help but think of how strange that was. For humans, habits are hard to break. Especially ones that come with their nature.

Bella naturally blushed, and she was naturally clumsy. Earlier she had said that it is impossible to deny your nature, that it is permanent. I couldn't help but to be slightly in wonder of how she had been able to conquer things that most couldn't.

But the strangest thing of all was how she kept gaining doses of my respect, and they were quickly adding up. Usually my respect was very hard to come by, but this human seemed to be dead set on forcing me to respect her fully.

I didn't know how to stop it, and for some reason, I didn't know if I wanted to.

**A/N: So, I didnt get as many reviews as I would have liked on my last chapter. I am not the kind of author who says that I am not going to update if you dont review, i would never do that, but REVIEWS most definately are what make me WANT to write. I dont feel the need to update as qucikly without them. **

**So, keep that in mind. *hint hint* **

**Also, i would have updated sooner but I was a bit under the weather. I will try to update again either on Sunday or sometime early next week. I wont make any promises because it depends on my mood and that depends on how many of you press that button and tell me what you think ;)**

**So, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! comment what you like, what you dont, what you want to read and even a simple 'update now you idiot!' can go a long way! also, comment if u have any questions because I promise I will respond. Also, please alert me to if i have any spelling or grammer errors, as i do not have a beta.**

**Sorry for the long authors note, but i felt the need to explain why my update took so long. And now that you know, you can only blame yourselves! haha, im totally kidding. ;)**


	4. Ch 3: Little Victories

**Holy poo! I just realized I haven't done this yet! I'm so sorry, sorry, sorry!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:**** the wonderful Stephanie Meyers owns the whole Twilight series! I am just having fun playing with some of her characters. I own nothing but this particular plot and some of my own characters which you will meet later in the story.**

**Chapter 3~ Little Victories**

BPOV

I rushed to Edward's room as fast as my human limbs would carry me. I was acutely embarrassed, I cannot believe that I had just been nonchalantly sitting on the floor of a bathroom nearly naked with the vampire I had been lusting after since the rest of the family left. Though he had shown me a side of him I had never seen before, a side that teased and offered whatever comfort he could without any information, I really didn't want to tell him yet.

My reasons were selfish.

I simply didn't want him to make me leave before the family comes home, because I know there will be no reason for them to want to protect me once I break up with Edward.

But I decided not to think about that for now; and instead to concentrate on finding clothes suitable for going to bed. I open up the large bag Alice had packed me, knowing that I will find nothing that I will even somewhat like. The only thing I can be thankful for is that whenever she packs me clothing, even though she buys almost everything new, she always grabs the undergarments from my room. I don't even want to imagine what kind of skimpy shit she would pack for me, and I can't help but shudder at the thought.

I pull out some silky boy shorts and a matching silk bra, both a deep forest green. All of my panty and bra sets were this color; I simply loved it and couldn't find it in myself to care if Edward preferred blue. I used to be very self-conscious when it came to my body, but seeing as how over time I had gained curves in the right places and I had definitely been complemented a few times on my looks by the wolves, I had slowly gotten over it.

I proceeded to slide on my favorite panties and matching bra, and then forced my eyes to scan over the other clothes that littered the large bag. Everything was so pink and frilly. She had packed me for a week, and yet only packed one pair of jeans. They were pink, too.

I was sure that Jasper could feel my disgust from wherever he currently was, but I just couldn't find it in me to care at the moment. I looked over my pajama options, once again seeing only frills of pink. I picked up a pair of bright pink sleeping shorts and a very light pink tank top. I knew that the deep green of my bra could be seen through the thin material, but that honestly didn't upset me. Comfort me? Yes.

The idea of being seen by anyone, even myself in no color other than pink would make me feel like the pixie had won. I reveled in the forest-y color and it made me feel a little more like myself. A little of my confidence returning, even if it was only because when I looked down I could see the faint green outlining and the green strap side-by-side with the offending pink.

Little victories, I swear they can mean the world to me.

After brushing my hair I sneaked in to the hall, looking around to see if I could pin point were Jasper was at the moment. I had just decided to not allow myself to currently wallow in my own personal negativities and I didn't want my emotional motives questioned. Because I knew that, in the end, I would tell him the truth.

When I noticed that the door to his study was closed, I could only hope that I could make it down the stairs without causing enough of a ruckus to draw him to investigate. While my crippling clumsiness has come to an end, I knew that it didn't take much to cause a vampire's curiosity.

I walked down the stairs as quickly but also as quietly as was possible and entered the kitchen. I walked straight up to the refrigerator and swung it open. I pulled out a cold water bottle and did a once over of all the other items that may catch my interest, but seeing nothing, I allow the door to close once again. While I had planned on going straight back up to Edward's room once my little mission was over, I suddenly felt as though that wasn't the right decision. I already have plans to end our relationship as soon as he gets home, and now I feel as though it would be rude to sleep in his bed.

I scooted over to the counter next to the refrigerator and hopped up so I was now using it as a makeshift bench. I made sure that I could see an amazing view from the window wall as I start to allow myself to relax and crack the water bottle open. I lifted it to my lips slowly, darting my tongue out to lick some of the condensation from the brim, before tilting it ever so gently as to allow the wonderful liquid to enter through my lips.

I must have been parched and not even realized it because as I slowly swallowed the icy water, my eyes closed and small moan sounded from my lips. As I slowly pulled the bottle back away from my mouth, I can't help the small smile that forms. I leaned my head against the side of the fridge and slowly opened my eyes. While I am slightly startled by what I see, I decide to take it all in stride and forced my heart rate not to accelerate and forced myself not to jerk backwards.

I simply stared into his strange copper eyes, only about a foot away from my face, waiting for him to say something. With him being in such a close proximity to me once again, my lust returned with a vengeance.

"I have to say, I think I like these emotions much better." Jasper winked at me before turning and walking towards the door, taking position leaning against the door frame as he had earlier while I ate dinner.

"I'm sure you do," I grumbled, knowing that it was pointless to be embarrassed when every time I looked at him I felt that lust. "I would be embarrassed, but that can take a lot out of a girl, especially when she feels it every five minutes." I chuckled and hopped off the counter.

I had just decided to be the real me. Confidence, sarcasm, and all. If he doesn't like it, then he doesn't like me.

JPOV

"I'm sure you do." She grumbled, but the embarrassment I had been expecting didn't show. I didn't have to question it; she answered it on her own. "I would be embarrassed, but that can take a lot out of a girl, especially when she feels it every five minutes." She chuckled and jumped off the counter; I couldn't help but be a little in awe, and that never happens.

I didn't know what happened to the shy little girl that Bella Swan was around Eddie, but I most certainly like this one better. She was emanating confidence that most vampires couldn't even pull off. And as she stood to her full height, I finally got a glimpse of what she was wearing.

The bright pink shorts stopped right under the curve of her ass, and the tight tank top was light pink and gave a clear view as to what bra she was wearing, and also making her perky breasts stand out all the more. The forest green was my favorite color.

"See something you like?" She teased as she wiggled her hips overdramatically while she waltzed towards the trashcan in order to discard the now empty bottle. I still felt her strong lust, but now the confidence and amusement were mixed in.

"I must say I do," I said, allowing her to once again catch my eyes on her body as she turned around. I felt another pang of her lust and smirked. "The green is definitely my favorite." I winked at her, still waiting for her embarrassment which apparently was refusing to come.

"Me, too." She smiled brightly, more confidence and even a little smugness wafting off of her. I raised an eyebrow in question. "Well, personally, I wouldn't be caught dead in all pink." She shuddered at the thought, "I wasn't about to let the little pixie win this battle. I don't get many, so I take pride in my little victories."

"Sometimes they mean the most," I commented and felt her shock. It faded away to a small smile.

"I was thinking the same thing just a few seconds ago," Bella walked towards the doorway I was currently residing in and so I stepped aside to make some room. When she was just getting past she turned towards me. "Are you sure you're not mind reader?" she asked, "Because you were pretty damn spot on."

I liked this Bella, I had only seen glimpses of it before and to see her flaunting who she really is was just about taking my unneeded breath away. But hearing her swear was an even bigger turn on.

_I bet I could get her to say so much more . . . To scream it, definitely. _

I had only ever heard her swear a few times before, and those were also the times I had felt a few small twinges of this confidence that seemed so natural now. But each time Edward had scolded her, and I had felt her resentment.

I swore to myself right then and there that if anyone ever tried to put out this spark in my girl, I would personally kick their ass.

I tensed as I processed what my mind had already decided. _My girl?_ No, she wasn't mine, even if I suddenly wanted her to be. I didn't understand that, but I had no idea as to how I was supposed to fight it. _Kick their ass?_ I had never become violent with anyone of the Cullen's before, and for someone like me that wasn't an easy thing to do. None of them knew who I was, not really, and if I allowed myself to become angry, they would see it.

_Is she worth it? _Unfortunately my mind had already answered that question, too. _Yes._

I had told her a while ago that she was, while we were in Phoenix hiding her from James. I hadn't realized how true it was until now; this was who was worth it, the confidence simply sealing the deal.

As I think back to that time, I can't help but to feel a little self-satisfied that I was the one to kill James in the end. I now realize that it would have been simpler to just kill him back in the field. It may have exposed me for who I am, but it would have kept Bella away from the pain of being bitten, a pain that I have had to deal with a few too many times.

Edward had claimed that the reason why, even after reading his thoughts, that he didn't want to attack right then was because he didn't want to risk Bella. But the truth was that he was terrified. But perhaps he was correct; he was an awfully sloppy fighter. I know that if I had killed them, all three would have been in the center of some flames before anyone could have reacted. James may have thought he was a good fighter, but none of them have seen what I can do. Almost everyone who has witnessed it has already visited the pyre.

The protectiveness I felt over her was starting to confuse me.

I turned around and followed her in to the living room. She sat down, for the first time since she has been here today she did not collapse, and stared at me for a few seconds, looking deep in to my eyes. I was starting to wonder why she felt so curious when she answered my question with her own.

"Why are your eyes different? They have some red in them, making them look more like copper than gold."

I had been expecting this question from her eventually. But what surprised me was that she was honestly curious. She was not radiating any disgust of any fear. She trusted me, I just didn't understand why. Seeing red in a vampire's eyes should make a red flag go off in her mind telling her to be terrified.

_Wow,_ I thought,_ her self-preservation really is screwed._

I chuckled at the thought, because it really was true. Even the night I had lunged at her, with almost every intention of killing her, she had not been scared. She was not even shocked; it was as if as soon as she saw the blood she knew that one of us would crack. I had felt her resolve and her trust. While the trust was not completely misplaced then, nor was it now, I still wasn't sure what I had done to earn it.

But her question, I wasn't really sure how to answer it. I could feed her the lie or I could tell her the truth. I could trust her with the truth because her mind was safe from the family's Golden Boy, but how was I to be sure that she would keep those sexy lips from giving me away on accident?

No, couldn't take that chance, not now. I didn't need more eyes watching me to make sure that I didn't slip. So was I to lie to her? No, for some reason that I didn't understand, I felt as though I couldn't.

However, a half-truth would do just fine.

"Well Darlin', what do ya know about my past?" I asked; I needed to know this if I was going to be able to complete my answer.

"Not a thing, Edward told me that he knew more of people's stories than they would be willing to share and didn't want to give anything away by accident. He didn't want to betray their confidences." She answered, and I could feel a small pang of bitterness fall from her as she spoke Eddie's name. I'm not sure why, but it had me fighting to keep a smile off of my face.

"Well, I guess I don't have that in common with most people." I stated with a light laugh, and felt her curiosity become stronger. "With a mind reader in the house, I don't allow myself to think things I am not willin' to share."

"Good thing I'm the one who's mind he can't read, because I know that there is no way in hell I could ever control my thoughts." She snickered, "Trust me, I've tried."

"Not the easiest thing to do," I agreed, but suddenly became interested in what passed through her mind on a daily basis that would make her feel so thoroughly relieved that her mind was a safe haven. "What thoughts have ya been tryin' to control?"

She looked away briefly, an almost devilish smirk forming on her lips. "Wouldn't you like to know?" her emotions were running haywire, not doubt going over every thought that she was set on keeping private. Anger, love, spite, humor . . . they were all battling with each other. Her eyes flickered to me before going back to the window which was now apparently just so interesting. Her lust was now winning, and I was starting to understand one of the things that she wouldn't want Ed to know about.

She was just as attracted to me as I was becoming to her.

Her emotions finally settled down to a forced calm, and her eyes reconnected with mine. I couldn't help but to smirk at her, and again she wasn't embarrassed.

I liked that, probably a little more than I should. I liked that she was comfortable around me, liked that she was being herself, and most of all, I liked that she wasn't ashamed of her lust. Embracing it? Maybe a little.

I was starting to consider the start of thing week a little victory of my own.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was late, already midnight. Humans should be asleep by now . . . right? "Bella, it's late. Go to bed," I stood and started to make my way back to the stairs at human pace. I felt her immense agitation and her hand shot out, grabbing my own. The skin to skin contact felt like a shot of electricity was coursing throw my venom. Traveling up my arm quickly and not dissipating. Through her emotions I felt her shock and curiosity, but she gave no outward sign. Neither of us acknowledged it.

"First, don't tell me what to do. I am sick of that shit and have recently decided not to take it anymore. And second, you never answered the question." She growled quietly, but the underlying confidence didn't falter. I had never heard anything more sexy than that tone of her voice.

"I will answer you this way. Should I ever explain my past to ya, I will also explain my eyes." Unfortunately I could feel that if I did share my past, it would be the whole truth. The same thing goes for my eyes.

_Will she be disgusted when I tell her? Terrified? Probably, and with good reason. There are only a few people who know about my past and survived. _

But no matter her reaction, she would survive. Apparently the protectiveness I feel for her is even from myself.

She seemed deep I thought, but her emotions gave nothing away.

"I can respect that." She told me, "I mean, privacy is a delicacy. Being married to a seer and being a mind reader's brother doesn't offer much, I'm sure." She said with a nod of her head. Though that was not the reason behind not telling her, I liked how understanding she was.

She released my hand, but both of us seemed a little reluctant. I continued towards the staircase before I paused and turned back towards her.

"Aren't ya going to bed?"

She sighed, a little bit of guilt came off of her but I could practically feel her stomping it down. "No, I'm just going to camp out on the couch tonight."

She wasn't going to sleep in Edward's room. So there really was something wrong . . .

I watched silently as she sank down in the sofa. She grabbed the throw blanket that was hanging on the back of the couch and pulled it over herself. She cuddled in to the cushions and let out a sigh as she got comfortable. I pushed some lethargy and contentment her way and I smiled when I heard her breathing slow and her heart beat come to a natural languid pace.

_Is it wrong that this distance between them is starting to feel like my own little victory?_

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update! Some things came up and I was preoccupied. So, I know some of my chapter may leave you with some questions… and I'm not going to apologize for that. I got to keep you coming back for more, right? **

**So, if you have any questions feel free to ask and I will respond to you review. REVIEW! And tell me if you like, hate, or love it! Or just review and tell me to hurry the hell up with my next update. You may not realize it, but I probably wouldn't have posted until Sunday had I not gotten so many reviews… so keep that in mind!**

**Hope you enjoyed!  
>~KayJay<strong>

*and as extra incentive to hit that review button… let's just say the next chapter, Bella and Jasper's relationship… may go to the next level ;) and you will definitly want to read it!*


	5. Ch 4: Selfish

**Disclaimer:**** SM owns twilight.**

**I just need to get this out there. This is a story Rec and I think it is amazing, along with the author!**

**Fearlessly Fearful by ****angelisis7 (it's Jasper/Bella)**

**Angelisis7 is officially my best FanFic friend and I think everyone should go on over and show all her stories some love!**

**Warning: Pre-lemon in this chapter. You will know what I mean when you get there ;) **

**Chapter 4~ Selfish**

BPOV

When I woke up it wasn't with a start and it wasn't unpleasant. It was the nice kind of morning, waking up on my own because I wanted to, not because I had somewhere to be or because Dickward thought I had my mandatory eight hours and that that should be enough. He never took in to consideration that I couldn't fall asleep as soon as I rolled in to bed. It usually took me lying and staring at my wall for two hours before blessed darkness over took me. I suppose I would have been fine on the eight hours, but the six I usually got only left me cranky and irritable. The couch, however, was amazingly comfortable, and I was able to stretch out to my heart's desire, never being even slightly uncomfortable.

I still hadn't opened my eyes, and a dreamy sigh escaped my parted lips as I turned in to the couch and snuggled in to the crease. No sofa should have the ability to be this fucking comfy. It was downright unfair. My own bed at Charlie's wasn't even competition.

I slowly opened my eyes, looking straight in to the couch cushions, a yawn escaping. I huffed and threw the blanket off my legs before turning over on to my back, wondering if I had had a dream. I knew I had but it was one of those that I just couldn't seem to rememeber. I stared at the white ceiling, honestly all this white was starting to grate my nerves. I mean, what happened to true colors? Blood red, royal blue, forest green, orange, yellow, anything! _God, I feel like I am in a fucking asylum. _

I swung my legs haphazardly off the couch, using the momentum to force my upper body in to a sitting position. I reflexively brought my hands up to cover my eyes when the sun from the window bombarded them. My eyes watered and blinked rapidly as they tried to adjust to the sudden brightness. As my eyes finally became accustomed I realized something.

_Brightness?_ I jumped quickly to my feet and with surprising grace, I made my way over to the wall window.

The sky was mostly covered with clouds, but I could see a break in them that not only allowed light through, but allowed me to see the position of the sun. _What the hell?_ A quick glance at the kitchen clock made clear what the sun had told me itself. It was the afternoon, three o'clock to be exact. I couldn't help but to chuckle, one day away from Dickward and I was already raking in the benefits.

I had not slept in 'til or passed noon since I had met and unequivocally found out about what he was. He was always saying that he woke me up so early because he couldn't wait to spend the day with me or because a certain little pixie bitch wanted to play with her Bella Barbie.

He claimed that he was allowing me my eight hours but I knew different. I always looked at the clock as I got in to bed, so not even counting the two I spent restlessly trying to gain a comfortable position, I knew that he was slowly taking away my sleepy time.

It started out with a few minutes, but that slowly turned in to an hour. Then two. Then he just threw the whole 'eight hours' thing out the window and forced me up at seven a.m. every day; no matter what time my restful oblivion had snagged me. I suppose he thought I didn't realize it_. I am just a human after all… _

Replacing my attention on the beauty that was the sun filled wilderness, I quickly turned and entered the kitchen. Grabbing only a cereal bar and a bottle of water, I seized my beat up copy of _Wuthering Heights_ from the kitchen table before heading out the door.

Luckily the little open field that surrounded the Cullen mansion allowed the light through, so I found a pace I deemed acceptable before collapsing down on the still soaking wet grass. I immediately felt the water soak through my shorts and tank top, some grass sticking to my legs. But, I didn't care. I had no one to be dressing up for at the moment and Alice wouldn't see a vision of me to give her a reason to call and start yelling about ruining 'my' clothes.

These weren't my clothes, never were and never would be. I couldn't stand them, they were not my style and they made me want to puke. In fact, I quite enjoyed making them a mess. The grass stains made me feel more myself and I loved that feeling.

With a sigh, I rolled over on to my stomach. The grass was pretty high so I sat down the water bottle and used the lid as a table by balancing both my book and breakfast on top in an effort to keep them dry. Because I had sat the breakfast bar on top of my book I grabbed it first and promptly tore open the packaging.

I looked in to the forest as I tore off small bits and put them in my mouth. With my vision weaving in between the trees my mind's eyes couldn't help but to visualize a certain rust colored wolf racing around. I missed Jake immensely, but I knew it was better this way.

Even if it weren't for the fact that I loved him like a brother and he loved me in a way I could never return, I knew it would never workout. I was going to become a vampire or else the Volturi would come after me. Jake thought that he and the pack could take them, but he was dead wrong, literally. But again, even if we would get past that, Jake would imprint someday and be unable to even pretend to love me any longer. I knew that, and the fact that Jake was being arrogant enough to want to put me through that, even after me explaining this to him, was a huge ass wake up call. I needed to learn how to take care of myself.

Selfishness. That is the main characteristic I could see in most of the people in my life; Jake was only the one who made me see it, made it all click in to place.

Edward, he wanted me to be his perfect mate. However, I was not his mate, otherwise I would not have to change and I could be the 'me' I wanted to be. Not little miss perfect.

Alice, she claimed to be my best friend. While I understood her need to make up for the things she had missed out on_—_ seeing as how she couldn't remember her human life_—_ I couldn't help but to feel taken advantage of. She gave me no say, she manipulated me to the point where she could twist my words in to an agreement, and it pissed me the hell off.

Carlisle and Esme, they just wanted the perfect little family no matter what that family had to do to be it. I was sure they saw what their two favorite children were doing to me, they simply did not care. They prided themselves on being the best parents out there, even though they could not even control their 'teenager' when he wanted to take off and leave his girlfriend and their supposed 'daughter' out in the woods.

Rosalie, she was just a bitch. I had held respect for her, thinking that she was just standing up for herself. But after seeing her standing in the hallway and staring in to a mirror with a huge, smug smile on her face, I realized she was just vein. She hated me because she could and because she was jealous of my humanity. I had realized quickly that she would rather have me die early as a human than live happily and forever as a vampire.

Last but not least, Renée. She had acted like a child her entire life, never taking it in to account that I would need a mother. Because of her I never experienced a real childhood. That was something I could never forgive her for; she took away any appeal bearing a child could ever hold for me.

Then there were the true people in my life. Charlie, Emmett, and Jasper.

Charlie was always there for me and I knew he always would be. He was a real person who showed things in a real way. He was awkward and hated to show emotion, but that was okay because that was who he was and no one should try to change that. My father stuck by me the whole time that I was a zombie due to the Cullen family missing an action, and so I decided right then that no matter how many leave when I break up with Edward following his return, I would be strong.

I wish I could say that I would be with him if such a thing occurred but I knew that was a huge ass lie. I would need to run for as long as I could. Hope to at least get far away from most civilization before my vampire executioners came.

Emmett was just my big teddy bear. He put up with shit from Rosalie and never even flinched. That was how I knew they were true mates, Rosalie bitched and Emmett acted like a giant child but they both loved each other for it. Never trying to change it.

Emmett leaving had hurt me a lot, but since being back he had done everything in his power to get me to forgive him. And as it turns out, it was impossible not to.

Then there was Jasper. He was another issue all together. A puzzle, a mystery, an enigma, and one very sexy cowboy.

I was certain there was more to him than what meets the eye. The undeterred confidence that seemed to be impossible to ignore made me suspicious. And after our conversation last night I knew he was hiding something. And somewhere in the pit of my stomach I knew that it was big, important, and possibly deadly. But not to me, for some reason I didn't believe he would ever hurt me. I wasn't sure if it was the way he looked at me, his southern twang, or the way he had comforted me during my mini melt down, but he made me feel safe.

I opened my eyes, realizing I had closed them while being so deep in thought. Looking around, I was shocked to see that not only had I finished my breakfast and water bottle, but the sun was setting. I had been laying out here for hours and had not even noticed.

I sat up and stretched, the sound of me popping and seeing the huge mess of water, mud, and grass that covered me made me giggle, something I did not do often.

When I finally reached my feet, I couldn't help but to look up and stare at the beautiful sight in front of me. The sun set was breath taking, the orange, glowing orb retreating back in to the valley of the gray-blue clouds had me in awe, but it was over much too soon.

I picked up my trash and my book before turning around to run through the growing darkness and back in to the house. After opening the front door and disposing of the garbage, I went to the kitchen and made a quick sandwich. Eating it, I noted in my mind that it was now 6:30 pm and I walked up the stairs to Edward's room.

I may not be sleeping there but I still needed a place to keep the clothing that was packed for me. I pulled out my forest green lace boy shorts with the matching bra, a dark pink tank top and light pink cotton shorts. I grabbed my towel and headed to the bathroom.

Once my human moment was taken care of, my clothing shed, and the water was pouring down my body and removing the last of the blades of grass, I realized that I had yet to see Jasper today. I knew he wouldn't have left the house without telling me, I trusted him and I couldn't find it in me to think he would leave out of the blue.

I pulled on my fresh clothes, brushed my teeth and hair before heading down the stairs to investigate.

JPOV

Watching that girl sleep had been amazing; I had always thought the Golden Boy doing it was creepy, but seeing her in such a state of peace was beautiful. She talks in her sleep, something I had known about.

However I had not been expecting what I heard. At first it had been incoherent mumbling, but I was starting to understand more and more as time went on.

I had to suppress my snicker when she sighed something along the lines of 'Goodbye Dickward.'

I had not wanted to wake her up but that shit was hilarious. I loved to see Bella's true colors, they were definitely flattering.

But what she said next shot straight to my core. 'Jasper,' she had whispered. The way she said it made me hard instantly. I had never been happier that Eddie Boy wasn't home. I had a special knack for keeping my thoughts away from his gift, but I knew that he would have tried to rip my head off if he had heard my thoughts at that moment. I got even harder when she whispered my name again, images of me thrusting in to her dripping core flashing behind my eyes. However, this time she had more to add.

'Jasper . . . hiding . . . something . . .' I had stiffened when I heard that. There was no way she knew.

I realized that I had been watching her for hours and quickly went upstairs and entered my study. I had been spending a whole lot of time there recently. I had never liked the room I had to share with Alice. Her scent was almost sickly sweet, a mixture of pure French vanilla and hot chocolate. The whole room stank of it and made me feel, if possible, sick to the stomach.

Bella, on the other hand, smelled of strawberries, freesia, and frangipani. The perfect mixture of fruit and flowers; sweet but also tangy, it was just like her personality. I growled lowly at myself for my thoughts not seeming to leave her alone and I averted my eyes to my window. It was afternoon, about quarter to three and I noticed that for the first time in a few weeks the sun was shining bright.

The sun was certainly what I missed most about being human. Humans take it for granted, well the ones who don't live in Forks, Washington do, anyway.

I heard Bella shifting on the couch; she was starting to stir and would be awake soon. Her heart beat was back to its normal pace from being awake, and I heard a sigh and yawn pass through her lips. I felt her emotions flitter from bliss, to frustration, to confusion.

I chuckled when I felt her happiness and eagerness and realized she had seen the sun. I could hear her rifling around the kitchen and then move out the door. As soon as she made it outside she went right in to my line of sight. I watched slightly in awe when she simply lay down in the wet grass, ruining her clothes but feeling content. It reminded me of my childhood, on the farm when me and my younger sister would mess around outside.

Most women, because that is what Bella is, would hate the dirt that was now covering her but she didn't seem to mind. Cherish it? Maybe.

I watched as she opened a package containing some kind of food item. The faraway look in her eyes told me she was very deep in thought.

Her emotions hit me again. Familial love and longing; it was strong and for the first time since I had met her they didn't change as soon as I was able to comprehend them. I had a side view of her face, seeing as how she was staring so intently at the forest, but I could see her furrowed brow and how she lightly nibbled her lip in concentration.

_So many other things I wouldn't mind seeing her white, little teeth nibble… _The same image as before flashed behind my eyes and I had to cut off a groan.

I watched as she slowly finished eating her food and then picked up the bottle of water she had brought. The look in her eyes was still distant so I had a suspicion that she wasn't totally aware she was even drinking it.

The love and longing were cut short by agitation and annoyance. If Carlisle wasn't a doctor and had made sure she was perfectly healthy, I would be wondering if she was bi polar.

A little crease formed between her two brows and a scowl appeared on her heart shaped face. Her full, pink lips turned down at the corners. Even though her eyes were still seemingly detached from the present, there was a very intense look in her unseeing gaze.

I was once again slightly envious of the Golden Boy's ability to read minds. Of course I cut it off once I remembered it was pointless on Bella anyway. The thought brought me back to the conversation from yesterday, Bella had mentioned being happy that her mind was safe.

However the way she said it, although completely sarcastic, seemed to have some truth. She obviously knows that I am hiding something, and I can't help but wonder if she is, too.

Her emotions never give anything away, maybe some sadism here and some malice there . . . but that could be anything, right?

_Hmmm, those are emotions I, myself, feel fairly often . . . so much in common . . . _

It only succeeded in making my curiosity about what goes on in her mind stronger.

I felt her familial love again, mixed with trust. She didn't spend as much time on those emotions as they swiftly turned into something else.

Curiosity, trust, lust, suspicion. I was learning those emotions well.

_Thinking of me, is she?_ I thought with a smirk, knowing she was. The suspicion still annoyed the hell out of me, but what annoyed me more was that I knew she would learn the truth soon enough.

I felt her awe at the sunset and then listened as she hastily made her way inside. After spending some time in the kitchen, she moved on to Edward's room and I felt a pang of jealousy. I quickly shrugged it off, knowing that nothing good ever came from that emotion.

She made her way to the bathroom and after her human moment, got in to the shower.

I silently crept down the stairs and in to the kitchen, paying more attention to her emotions than my surroundings.

They were pretty laid back, calm with under currents of humor, I suspected left over from when she saw how mud covered and grassed stained her clothing was, until they shifted once again.

Curiosity that was tinged with trust. I heard the shower turn off and as she brushed her teeth and hair I saw that her old, tattered copy of _Wuthering Heights_ was sitting on the kitchen table, probably from when she had made herself a snack.

I picked it up and started flipping through the pages when I felt her curiosity multiply. She was at the top of the stairs, and from the sounds of it she was looking around. I heard her quietly make her way down the steps and I looked up to her entering the kitchen.

"Left somethin' down here, Darlin'?" I drawled out, and as expected I felt her lust.

She smiled at me and stepped forward. "Why yes I did, thank you."

"How many times have you read this now?" I asked curiously, my head tilting to the side.

"Too many to count." She replied with a chuckle. The sound alone was starting to make my cock twitch and I shifted slightly so she wouldn't notice. The fact that her lust was multiplying every time I talked to her was only adding to my problem.

I let her see me eyeing her legs in her light cotton shorts before allowing my eyes to travel the rest of her, lingering on her chest and then remaining on her eyes. "I see you're still stuck in your favorite color. How ya likin' that, Darlin'?"

"I thought I told you yesterday that I wouldn't be caught dead in all pink? I've always got my favorite color on somewhere." She winked at me and I knew what she was talking about instantly. She seemed to have a special place in her heart for the color green, especially when it came to her bra and panties . . .

Her hand reached out for the book and I smirked at her before placing it in to her waiting palm. My fingers brushed her wrist and I watched as she shivered. Her lust, need, and longing reaching new heights.

I looked up in to her eyes and took an unneeded deep breath, trying to will myself not to jump up and have my way with her.

Wrong move.

My nostrils flared and I could feel the dark curtain of lust being pulled over my eyes, turning them a startling black. Her arousal filled my senses, coaxing a growl out of my chest. I knew by now my eyes were onyx, but she wasn't scared. That only spurred me in to action.

I stalked towards her and she made no effort to escape, only excitement, lust, desire, and longing coloring her emotions.

I pushed her in to the wall and her legs parted automatically, allowing me to fit in between her thighs. My pants were unbelievably tight and I knew that we both needed to find release tonight. I braced one hand on the wall next to her head and the other on her waist before I rocked my hips in to her hot core. When a moan fell from her lips I grew even harder; I had not believed that was even possible a few seconds before. I buried my face in her neck and inhaled deeply, I had never smelled someone who I wanted so badly, but not for their blood.

I started placing open mouth kisses on her pulse point and growled deeply when I felt her fingers buried in my hair, holding me close. I nibbled her skin lightly, happy with the fact that I could do so without breaking the skin. I alternated between kissing, nibbling, and sucking until I was content with the mark that I had left on her skin.

Her heat was amazing, my skin being as cold as it is made everything feel slightly warm but it was nothing compared to this. I felt like I was burning alive and I was enjoying every minute of it. This was torture at its finest.

My lips started to travel downward and made their way to just above the fabric of her top. I felt Bella start to gyrate in to my hardened member and I groaned in to her skin. I bucked against her and heard her moan. It was the most beautiful sound in the world and it only made me want her more.

I looked in to her eyes, planning on using them to gauge if this was what she wanted. But they were squeezed together tightly, and judging by her emotions and actions I knew she wanted this too.

I trailed my lips across her heated flesh until I was right over her straps. I knew she hated the pink colored top so I used my teeth to tear the fabric off, effectively leaving her in only her lacy, green bra, shorts, and panties. She was still rubbing against me and her breaths were turning quickly in to short pants and little gasps. She was being overcome with lusty need.

My finger trailed down over her shoulders and to her hips, getting a better grip as I ground in to her. We both needed release and we were going to get it, no matter how selfish it was.

**A/N: I hope you liked this! I bet you can guess some of what is going to be happening in the next chapter… *wink wink* And are any of you curious as to why Petey is going to call when they are coming together on their own? Wait a little while longer and you'll see! I can't wait to write the next chappie because that is when we really start sticking our noses into the true plot of this story! **

**Well, am I succeeding in being a total tease? Yea, I take pride in it. But you know what to do to make me update! REVIEW! I need you guys to tell me if you love it, hate it, hate me for teasing, or just to yell at me to get my ass in gear and update again! **

**Just a heads up, if I don't update this Sunday it may not be until next Friday so I guess that can be your motivation. Sorry if it does take that long, I really hope I can find time to update. **

**Also, if you don't know what frangipani looks like, Google it because they are beautiful!**


	6. Ch 5: Consequences

**Disclaimer:**** SM owns twilight! I only like to play with them in my twisted mind ;)**

**Important A/N at end of chapter.**

**Warning: Lemon in this chapter.**

**Chapter 5~ Consequences of an Unrequired Breath **

JPOV

I needed her, now. I still had her pushed up against the wall but at the moment that wasn't good enough for me. The unrequired breath may have spurred me in to action, but I was going to carry it out. I used my right hand and took it from its place on her hip to slide it down to her knee. Her skin was so soft, so as I grabbed it and hitched it on my hip, I couldn't help but to be satisfied that it gave an even better angle for our ecstasy.

I felt her sharp intake of breath as my new position allowed me to rub against her clit, and soon after she hitched her other leg on my hip as well. I was still kissing her neck and I couldn't help but to grin. I used my speed to get us in to the living room as fast as was possible. It wasn't even a full second before I had her back pressed in to the couch.

I felt her surprise at the sudden movement, but as soon as she realized that she was lying on the couch with me over top and settled in between her legs, all seemed to be forgotten.

I removed my lips from her neck and stared down at the sight below me for a second. Her skin was flushed a light pink due to her lust and as I trailed my hands up her sides I couldn't help but to be a little smug when I felt her shiver, knowing it was because of me, but not because of my temperature.

When my hands reached the edge of her bra I ran my thumbs just under the edge of the material. When she arched her back in to my touch I leaned my head down to the center of her bra and used my teeth to tear the fabric, allowing her breasts to spring free.

She gasped at her sudden bareness but as my thumbs lightly passed over her hardened nipples it became a moan. My lips found her right nipple and I lavished it with my tongue before sucking it softly into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it and pulling lightly with my teeth; all the while kneading her other breast with my hand.

Her skin was even more flushed than before and the scent of her arousal was stronger. I switched breasts and continued my ministrations until I felt her buck her hips into mine.

I growled in to her soft flesh, the strong, musky scent of her arousal making me once again ground into her.

When I stopped I heard her whimpers, but they ceased as she felt me place open mouth kisses from her nipple down her ribcage. When I reached it, I allowed my tongue to dabble for a moment with her belly button, but then continued my trek downward.

When I got to the waistband of her shorts, I traced the skin above it with my tongue, feeling very pleased when I felt her stomach quiver. I looked up at her and smirked when I saw her hooded eyes. Her lust sky rocketed, probably an effect of looking down at me from hovering over her womanhood. I placed my hands on the fabric, and while I could have easily pulled the shorts down her legs, I knew she wouldn't miss them. I saw her slight smile as I shredded them and her lacy, green boy shorts from her body in one tug.

Her body looked magnificent, and without the fabric of her clothing to cover it, her arousal hit me hard. I growled again and felt her excitement and lust peak.

My eyes didn't leave the beauty of her glistening folds when I asked her, "You like it when I growl, don't ya Darlin'?"

Before she could respond I lightly place an open mouthed kiss on her hip and felt her squirm beneath me. I slowly trailed down to just above her knee before redirecting back up to her inner thigh. I stopped at the space where her thigh met her torso and sucked, marking her again as mine.

I felt as she squirmed more forcefully, trying to get me where she wanted.

"You smell amazing, Darlin'" I murmured in to her skin. I moved back down a few inches but stopped when I heard her whimper. "Are ya wet for me, Isabella?" I inquired.

She was breathing heavy and her frustration was palpable, but nowhere near close to outshining her lust. A light whine left her mouth and I smirked up at her.

"I could take that as a yes, but I want to hear to ya, Isabella."

She forced her eyes open and looked down at me, "Yes Jasper, I'm wet for you." She whispered.

"What do ya want, Isabella? You're so frustrated, so filled with lust. . ." I trailed off as I slowly started my way back to what I wanted most. I stopped right above the juncture between her thighs. I leaned in so that my lips just barely touched her glistening, swollen folds. "Tell me," I growled, knowing the vibrations would go straight in to her swollen clit.

She bucked her hips in to my lips but I lightly pushed them back in to the couch by placing one hand on her waist. "You," she gasped, "you, Jasper, I want you so bad." She was getting desperate.

"I love it when ya say my name, Isabella." I murmured before making a slow descend to her pussy. I could feel her excitement and lust multiplying, and when I reached her I allowed the tip of my nose to graze her flesh. "I've never smelled someone so . . . enticing," She struggled against my grip on her waist, frantic to get the friction which I was currently not giving her enough of.

"You're so wet for me," I couldn't help but to whisper as my tongue lightly traced her lips before dipping inside. Her gasp was music to my ears as I allowed my tongue to swirl around her womanhood. My tongue stroked her from her entrance all the way to her clit, only stopping there. Her moans and whimpers were filling up the room.

"I've never tasted anything so good," I spoke against her, loving the way she withered as my cool breath danced over her heated skin. "I don't plan on letting any of it go to waste."

Before she could even think of a response I plunged two fingers deep in to her. I slowly started moving them in and out as she kept trying to move against my hold on her. Her moans were getting louder as my tongue swirled around her clit and I sucked it in to my mouth.

Her heat was amazing and I felt like I would explode at any second. My pants were getting unbearably tight; I needed to be inside her. But I would make her cum first; make this as easy for her as possible.

I felt as her muscles in her thighs started to quiver from their place on either side of my head, and felt as her walls started to clench around my fingers. I added another, stretching her. I didn't slow my movements, but as I looked up I saw Bella biting her lip, trying to keep herself quiet.

"I want to hear ya, Isabella." I growled in to her pussy, and suddenly she couldn't keep herself quiet anymore.

"Cum for me, Isabella. Now." I ordered her whilst speeding up my movement even more. She started to shake almost violently as she came hard, exploding around my fingers.

"Jasper!" She moaned, and I almost came undone. I watched as she slowly settled down, still riding out the aftershocks of her orgasm. I removed my fingers and licked them clean while staring in to her eyes. I could still feel her lust and utter bliss; I knew she wanted what was next.

I leisurely sat back on my knees and she sat up, following my movement. I pulled my shirt off over my head, slowly, deliberately, expecting her reaction to be one of disgust. I could practically feel her eyes following my movements, and when I was finished I tossed it to where the tattered remains of her clothes were discarded.

I gazed in to her eyes, waiting for her to scream and to feel her repulsion; waiting for her to push me away with antipathy in her eyes. However, her lust only grew stronger and was now holding undercurrents of robust curiosity. I watched in awe as one of her petite hands reached up and traced a rather thick scar on my neck, then trailed down the contours of my chest; tracing my muscles which flexed under her touch. I knew that she understood what she was seeing— after all she had her own on her wrist— she just didn't know why they were there. Her hand came to a stop at the waist of my jeans before she leaned in and kissed the point where many of my silver, crescent-shaped scars intersected over where my unbeating heart was.

Her lips were softer than rose petals, and suddenly I was overcome with my own guilt. _I have finger-fucked her to orgasm, yet I have not even given her a kiss on the lips._ I thought to myself, almost disbelieving of my own stupidity. _That is no way for a woman to be treated, not a virgin woman, not my woman_.

"You're amazing," I murmured as I lightly, but firmly, grabbed her chin and made her look up to me. I leaned my head down until my lips were a whisper away and took a deep breath. Still seeing strong curiosity in her eyes, "Later," I muttered, regarding my scars. I was amazed that I still felt no bloodlust, and that was what I was thinking until my lips met Bella's.

Her lips tasted almost as great as her arousal, just as sweet and just as addictive. I licked at her bottom lip, asking for entry, and she did not disappoint. Our tongues had a fiery dance, battling for dominance all the while, until mine overpowered hers. I gripped her hips once again, pulling her towards me. She gasped as she felt the evidence of my own arousal pressed against her stomach, and I swallowed the sound.

Her hands tangled in my hair as she held me as close as her human limbs could hold me, and I held her as close as I could without breaking her.

He hands slowly started to trail down my back and my muscles responded by tensing under her touch. When she met the top of my jeans, her hands made a burning trail over the skin of my lower back until she reached my lower stomach.

When I noticed she was starting to gasp for breath, I released her mouth and started my own burning trail from her jaw, to her neck, to her shoulder, and back again.

When I noticed her fumbling with the buttons of my jeans I became restless, pure need and desire emanating off me at the mere thought of finally being inside her. I heard her gasp and realized I was projecting; I quickly reined it in before tearing off my jeans.

I gently pushed her down so that she was lying beneath me and I positioned myself at her entrance. I rubbed against her and felt as her arousal began to cover my tip; I very nearly came just because of her amazing heat. I felt as she started to push against me, needing me inside her as badly as I needed to be in her.

"Isabella," I breathed in to her neck. "This is going to hurt, Darlin'. I can use my gift and send ya some more lust and desire to take your mind off of it, but that is all I can do. Are ya sure ya want this?" I hated to ask, but I wouldn't take her virginity if she wasn't willing to give it. I would never take that choice away from her.

"Jasper . . . PLEASE," she moaned, sounding close to pain. "I need you inside me, Jasper, please!"

"Just keep sayin' my name, Darlin'" I said with a small smirk as I projected some of my lust and desire in to her. I could feel her getting even wetter, so I took that as my cue and slowly pushed inside her, a groan escaping my lips. I didn't pause at her barrier, I stopped only when I had broken it; when I had taken her virginity as mine.

I kept completely still as I allowed her to get used to the intrusion, allowed her to stretch to be able to handle me. I knew when she was ready for me to continue because her strong lust reignited and she started to buck her hips against mine, moaning all the while.

"Keep doing that and I won't be lastin' very long." I growled in to her neck, but she didn't stop.

"You're so tight." I groaned in to her neck, "You're so hot and wet . . . all for me." the last was growled as I slowly started to pump in and out of her, her meeting me thrust for thrust. Each time I went a little deeper, and she would moan louder and louder.

"Harder . . . Jasper, faster . . . oh fuck, please!" I speed up my movements and thrust in to her at a pace that I liked much better, my hips meeting hers harder than before. I started to rotate my hips slightly . . . searching . . .

I felt the air escape Bella's chest in a harsh _whoosh_ as she cried out. I knew I had found what I was looking for and kept my hips at that angle.

"Fuck, oh fuck . . . Harder . . . faster . . ." Bella gasped out. I started moving at a speed that was not possible for humans, and I pounded in to her as hard as her human body could take. Her heat was engulfing me in a way that was so pleasurable that it was close to painful.

I felt as her walls started to clench around me and I sped up even more. I felt as my balls started to tighten and I knew that I was just as close. I moved my face out of the crook of her neck and captured her lips with mine, our moans and groans mingling. I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth as I continued to pound in to her, knowing we would both cum at any second.

I released her mouth and closed my eyes.

"Cum with me, Isabella," I whispered, and that was all it took to send us both crashing over the edge.

"JASPER!" She screamed; her walls clamped tightly around me.

"BELLA!" I called out as I shuddered above her. All my muscles clenched and unclenched as her inner walls milked me and I shot my seed deep within her.

As we both rode out the aftershock of what was both of our most intense orgasms of our lives, I flipped us over so that she was lying on top of me.

"I knew I would have you screaming my name sometime this week," I told her with a chuckle, and soon after she joined in. However, her's turned in to a yawn.

"Go to sleep, Darlin'. We have a lot to talk about come mornin'. Want me to help ya fall asleep?" She nodded and I could feel her gratefulness before I sent her some lethargy and she was out like a light.

I lifted her and drew out of her before pulling her into my side. I grabbed the blanket behind us and threw it over our bodies, we laid there for hours and I finally allowed my mind to wander.

_I had marked her, twice._ It wasn't a mark that would last and I was somewhat disappointed by that. I knew I felt possessive of her, but I didn't know why. _I had sex with her without hurting her._ My body had instinctually known how hard to handle her without damaging her.

As I looked down at her happily sleeping form, cuddling in to my side, it all clicked in to place. A quiet rumbling started coming from my chest— one that I couldn't stop, even if I tried— and it only solidified what I had just discovered.

I was _purring_ because I had my _mate_ sleeping on top of me. I would have probably been horrified by the fact that I had a human mate if I were not experiencing it firsthand. But being as it was, I couldn't keep the goofy grin from turning up the corners of my lips.

It all made sense now. Why I had to be the one to kill James, why I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, why I couldn't help but to take her once I smelled her arousal, why I didn't feel bloodlust for her. And even more shocking, why my body knew automatically how to handle her without hurting her.

I was more than happy that her scent would carry mine for at least two days due to our recent activities; because that meant that no male would even think about coming near her. Even human males would naturally evade her without knowing why.

I realized that the sun had come up when her stirring from sleep brought me out of my thoughts. She mumbled something unintelligible before opening her eyes and staring straight in to mine.

A small smile made an appearance on her lips and I just grinned back.

A small giggle fell from her and I could feel her curiosity. "Are you purring?"

I simply nodded, still smiling down at her. "Well," she paused, "good kitty." She said jokingly as she stood up and pulled the blanket with her. I sat up as she did so and that was when realization stuck her.

She looked down at her body before taking in my own nude form. She immediately felt intense lust, desire, and even a smidgen of love as her arousal filled the room. I smirked when I smelled my own mixed in with her scent. She looked up to my face and she was overcome with guilt. If I wasn't sitting it may have brought me to my knees.

Shit, now we have to deal with the consequences of my unrequired breath.

"Bella," I paused, unsure of what to say. I could apologize, but it wouldn't be genuine. I would have to tell her the truth; that we are mates and hope that she would accept it. I took a deep breath, ready to spill the beans, but she cut me off.

"Oh god." She whimpered.

I stood up and had her in my arms in less than half a second. "Bella," I said again, this time trying to comfort her, pushing some calm her way as I did so. I watched as she physically relaxed, taking a deep breath. But her guilt didn't lessen.

"Can you go upstairs and grab us both some clothing? I kinda need to concentrate right now." She spoke so quietly that if I were human it would have sounded like she was merely letting out an exaggerated breath.

I felt horrible; the only thing that kept even a small hint of hope in me was that she didn't feel any regret.

BPOV

When Jasper appeared back at my side a few seconds later he was wearing pair of dark wash jeans, a long sleeved, black t-shirt and his cowboy boots. He silently handed me a navy blue long sleeved t-shirt and as I pulled it over my head I idly realized that the reason he didn't wear short sleeves was because of his scars. I would have been pissed at the fact he hid them if it weren't for my crippling guilt. But what scared me more was the love I felt for him.

The t-shirt came to about mid-thigh so I was thoroughly covered.

When I finally looked up in to Jasper's eyes I could tell he felt horrible, and that only made my guilt heighten. He must have felt it because he went to speak again, but I got my words out first.

"I'm so sorry!" I squeaked out, on the verge of tears. I could see the confusion in his beautiful copper eyes, but I didn't know why he did not understand.

I started pacing back and forth in front of him, the apology mumbling off my lips like word vomit. My verbal filter was completely forgotten. "This is my entire fault. My stupid teenage hormones must have completely fucked up your gift! Oh my god, Alice! I mean, I may hate her because she manipulates me but you love her! She's you fucking mate and wife and I just completely screwed with your relationship! I mean, I was going to break up with Edward as soon as they got back, but you and Alice were still together! Oh my god! My stupid, fucking lust did this! I'm so, so, so sor—"

But my apology was cut off my two of the most delicious lips in the world. His scent filled my senses: apples, hay, and leather. It was the most amazing scent in the world and my body couldn't help but to melt in to his embrace and kiss him back.

"Shut up." Jasper murmured against my lips. I complied, simple and easy.

When he pulled away I could see the contentment in his eyes and he was once again purring. I was extremely confused but suddenly love, lust, and desire blanketing around me. When I realized they weren't mine and, in fact, belonged to Jasper, I couldn't stop myself from throwing my arms around him and this time, being the one to start the kiss.

I felt him chuckle against my lips, but he didn't hold back. I still had many questions, but at the moment I was more than content.

Suddenly I had that eerie feeling of being watched again, and both Jasper and I stiffened in each other's embrace; his happy purr becoming a harsh growl. Our eyes connected and neither of us were expecting what was said next.

"Sleeping with the wrong brother, aren't you Bella?" A childlike, soprano voice chastised from across the room, closely followed by a masculine chuckle.

**A/N: Yes, I know! I finally stop being a tease, only to leave you with a pretty nasty cliffy. Annoyed that someone interrupted their morning after talk? Ha, I am evil, what can I say? I have one important question that you need to respond to so I know for future chapters.**

*****Did you like my lemon? I need to know because if you do, there will most definitely be more, but if you don't I now have the ability to just do the whole "and then we went to our bedroom…. The next morning…" thing because you would have an idea of what would happen.**

**Also, if you are dying to know what happens next, REVIEW! A simple 'get typing!' will do just fine but I need to know: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Stop writing because I suck? **

**Point is I need to know! A review will make me type faster and the only reason this got out today is because I had to stay home sick from school. Oh, and a BIG THANK YOU to all my reviewers, because you got me in the 100's! Honestly, my goal is the 1,000's, but that may be wishful thinking. Guess I'll see by the end! Sorry to those of you who don't review, but I love my REVIEWERS the most because they share if they like my story or not!**

**Sorry for the awfully long A/N ;) **


	7. Ch 6: Strange Sense of Beauty

**I have a new story Rec! (It is JasperXBella)**

"**The Differences Between Us Make Us Special" By: TwilightAddict71484**

**Disclaimer:**** SM owns the whole Twilight series**

**Warning: Some Violence **

**Chapter 6~ Strange Sense of Beauty **

BPOV

Jasper's back was to them, but that didn't last long. As soon as I disentangled him from my arms he immediately spun on his heel and looked them right in the eye.

There was Victoria standing in all her glory. Her bright red hair seemed to flutter around her in a nonexistent breeze; she had a twisted smile on her face and amusement dancing in her crimson eyes. Another vampire, who I assumed was Riley Biers— a boy who had been missing for just less than a year and whose 'Have You Seen This Boy?' poster I had seen— stood beside her. Their shared amusement at the situation left me unsettled; however, the fact that Jasper didn't look worried left me feeling better. For some reason, I just knew that he could take them both in a fight and win with ease.

But, while he didn't look worried, he did look pissed.

"Interruptions are not appreciated." He spoke with nonchalance; as though they were not there to end my life.

"Obviously," Victoria responded with a childlike giggle. "I have to wonder what appeal Bella holds to the Cullen men. Maybe I will have to see if any other male vampires hold the same attraction." She paused, looking deep in thought, "Well, at least I have a new form of torture to use before I finally end her." A devilish smirk appeared on her lips and the low, guttural growl that resonated from Jasper's chest became more vicious; an evident warning.

I couldn't hold back my snort. Her eyes bounced to mine, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Now Victoria," I spoke calmly, but had a chastisement in my voice that made me sound like a parent scolding her child. "You seem to have a lot of confidence that you will even be able to take me with you."

"Oh, Bella, you seem to have miscalculated you own confidences. You see, right here," she gestured to our general surroundings, "This is two against one. What makes you so sure that your side will come out on top?"

"Always win," Jasper muttered, but I could barely make out the words so I wasn't sure that I had heard correctly. However, I did notice that Victoria's eyes bounced to him for a millisecond, seeming surprised by what he had said, before returning to me.

"What makes me so sure is of no consequence to you. But you might want to leave before you and Riley get burned." I said— pun intended— pushing some more pride and trust Jasper's way. I noticed that his back was straight with an almost military like posture; his arms folded behind his back. It wasn't the low, defensive fighting crouch that the other two had fallen in to. I could tell he knew exactly what he was doing.

It seemed as though he deemed them unworthy of his own defensive crouch, instead he stood tall and proud.

"Ah, but I have waited so long for this moment; the moment when there weren't enough to protect you. I mean, honestly, what were those Cullens thinking, leaving only one? Me and Riley here shouldn't have too much trouble with Blondie." She said, eyeing Jasper as if he were nothing more than a piece of meat.

"Vicky, I just can't _wait_ to watch your granite skin turn to ash." Her eyes widened slightly at my comment._ Looks like I hit the mark and pissed her off, _I thought to myself.

"You little bitch!" She screeched, and I could see her twitching slightly, looking furtively for a way around Jasper.

"Ya won't be doin' well if ya keep speakin' to my mate that way." Jasper's voice had a deathly calmness to it, also a slightly raspier feature that was only accented by his southern twang.

I knew I should have been surprised by his sudden admission to me being his mate, but I wasn't. In my mind, it made a lot of sense. When our hands had touched for the first time I had felt literal energy shoot through my arm. When Edward and I had touched I had only felt the shock brought on by temperature of his skin, nothing more. And most definitely not the attraction I felt for Jasper. It would also explain his confusion when I tried to apologize for what had happened last night.

I smirked when I saw Vicky's eyes widen and I sent Jasper some love that was tinged with what I could only describe as the feeling of 'knowing.' We had yet to speak the words 'I love you' out loud, but I knew he could feel it anyway and he had let me feel his own love only a little earlier. And I did feel love for him, it takes a while to fall _in_ love, but some was there already so I knew it would be only a matter of time. Natural, like breathing.

"You knew?" Jasper asked as he turned his back on the two plotting vampires, eyebrow raised and head tilted to the side. His eyes were a startling, flat black and they were staring at me intently. They weren't the sparkling, lust filled orbs from last night. The main emotion that was now residing in his eyes was anger; however, it was muted by an intense amount of eerie calm, and some kind of dark humor. I wasn't worried by the fact that his eyes were not on the intruders, because I was positive that all his other senses were. He was probably closely monitoring their emotions, listening to every shift their bodies made and the fabric of their clothing that would help to alert him to any sign movement. Hell, his sense of smell was probably even trained on them.

I had seen his scars. I may not have been sure how he received them exactly, but they looked like battle scars to me; a sign of experience and a sign of overcoming pain.

"Not really, but I guess it makes sense." I said simply, unable to keep from grinning at him.

Suddenly the humor in his eyes became more pronounced and a sadistic grin formed on his lips. Just as that happened I watched out of the corner of my eye only to see Riley lunging forward; thinking that with Jasper's back turned and him seemingly distracted, it would be easy to reach me. But, that wasn't the case.

Jasper and I stayed perfectly still, with our eyes trained on each other up until the moment Riley was right next to him, a blur of movement only feet away from its destination. Jasper's arm jerked from behind his back, timed perfectly to catch Riley around the neck, but not early enough for him to form a plan of ducking out of the way. The sadistic grin seemed to grow as he slowly turned his head away from me to look in to the eyes of the unfortunate attacker.

"Here I was thinkin' I already mentioned somethin' about being interrupted." Jasper growled out menacingly. As he spoke his accent became even more pronounced and the raspy quality started to take over his voice. This wasn't Jasper; well it was, but not completely. Something seemed to overtake him, making him even more lethal than before.

But with the danger emanating from his very presence, came a strange sense of beauty.

I watched as Jasper slowly tightened his grip on the young vampire's neck. Riley had been changed less than a year ago, which meant he still had some of his newborn strength and probably some fighting skills. Yet, Jasper seemed completely unfazed by the two marble hands that were gripping at his wrist, quite literally for dear life.

Right before my eyes, Jasper reached up with his unoccupied hand and forcefully grabbed Riley's chin— skillfully avoiding his teeth— and then turned his head with amazing ease until there was a metallic tearing noise and the head fell to the ground at his feet with a light _thump._

I should have been horrified as I saw the clear venom start to leak out of Riley's gapping neck. I should have been disgusted with the fact that my mate could perform such a gruesome act with no remorse. I should have been terrified of the twitching body that lay only a few feet away from me on the ground. I should have been petrified of Jasper who looked strangely proud of what had just occurred.

But to me, 'should' had always sounded like it belonged to a foreign language that I had never even heard of.

I was simply intrigued by the venom leaking from Riley's body. I was in awe that I had a mate who had such strength as to be able to kill to keep me safe. I felt oddly secure with the fact that there was an incapacitated, twitching vampire only a few feet away from me because of the fact that it could no longer do me any harm.

And most importantly, while I should have been petrified of Jasper for seeming proud, I think we were sharing the emotion.

I saw movement in my peripheral vision and my head snapped up to see Victoria shaking her head in disbelief.

"He still had newborn strength . . ." She trailed off, her incredulity clear.

"But I am stronger, always stronger." Jasper replied as he slowly shifted his gaze to Vicky, who took a step back under his scrutiny. "Come now, ya'll never get this chance again," he murmured just loud enough for me to hear.

The indecision was apparent in her eyes.

"Ya know, Edward's not even the one that killed James. I tore his head from his body and I threw his limbs in to the flames." Vicky started shaking with her hatred due to this new found information, her body begging her to run while her vengeance demanded retribution.

"Ya can run, but not for long." He paused, "I am faster, always faster." Jasper growled out as he took a menacing step in her direction.

That was the breaking point for her, as she left out an obviously frustrated and angry shriek.

She sprang forward, but didn't try to make her way around him. Instead she met him head on, thinking that she could catch him off guard. Her hands went straight for his neck, but he caught her wrists easily. At a speed that I had never seen before, he threw her back across the room. She turned quickly, trying to regain her bearings, but Jasper had already appeared in front of her.

She seemed to be concentrating hard, throwing her fists towards him, trying to keep from losing this chance to kill me. However, every time her small hand came near his face, he would lean towards it slightly before dodging out of the way. It took me a second, but when comprehension dawned, her whimpers made more sense. Each time she tried to hit him, he was biting her hands, until finally, they fell to the ground.

With a startled gasp, she finally got a good look in to J's flat, black eyes. I knew what she would see; the humor, the calm, the fury.

But with that, something seemed to click.

Something I didn't understand.

_Damn, I really hate being out of the loop._

But whatever she recognized did not settle her; for her eyes, already wide with fear, became absolutely terrified as she took in the sadistic grin that was gracing his features.

Whatever had taken over J was something she knew, or at least knew enough about to be utterly terrified.

I would get the answers to the questions swimming around in my head, just not now.

Moving so quickly that my eyes could barely comprehend, I watched as Jasper forced her to the floor. He kicked her legs out from under her and before she could try to use her handless arms to keep herself from landing on her face, he had them in his grasp. J placed his booted foot in between her shoulder blades and then he applied force while also pulling slightly on her arms. It was slow, Vicky's arms being separated from her torso. It wasn't quick, like taking off a Band-Aid; in fact, it was deliberately slow, as to have the effect of why people want the bandage yanked off so fast in the first place. I couldn't even imagine the amount of pain she was in.

But I tried, and the thought made me grin.

After all the bitch had done, making me stay up late at night wondering if it would finally be time for her to end my existence, she deserved it. For making Charlie suffer with the death of Harry Clearwater, for all the sleepless nights, and for all the panic attacks that I hid behind my forced calm, I was glad she was suffering. But she deserved so much worse.

When the arms finally were detached and the sound of tearing metal ended, the only things in its place were her cries; her pleas for mercy which would be paid no heed. And for that, I was glad.

I watched as Jasper performed the same maneuver on her legs, keeping her head for last. I was completely mesmerized by the clear venom escaping the wounds the way human blood would and even more so by the warrior in front of me. But this didn't keep away my confusion about Vic keeping her head.

My eyes followed Jasper as he made his way out the door and over to the stack of wood that was supposed to be for the fireplace but was never used. In the middle of the clearing around the house, he built the pyre and set it ablaze using Riley's body and venom as kindling to get it started. It didn't take long to ignite, seeing as how vampire venom is the most flammable substance in the world.

That's when it started to make sense, why Victoria still had her head.

Her having her head meant she was lucid.

Which meant she was going to have to watch.

I couldn't help the small giggle that left my mouth. _Wow, this is what would make me giggle like a school girl. _When J looked at me through the window wall with an eyebrow raised, I just smiled on back.

He reentered the living room— well, battle ground now— and picked up Victoria's body, who was still snapping her teeth in my direction. I noticed that her arms and legs were still in the room, so I slowly approached, my curiosity getting the best of me. On the inside I was hoping curiosity wouldn't kill _this_ cat— me, but I also knew that J would never let it.

Seeing them twitch and trying to drag themselves back to their torso was a sickening sight, but fascinating all the same. I was sure she could still feel them, any pain that would come to them.

And that was how my idea was formed.

I walked over and picked up one of her arms, a little surprised at its weight. But it made sense— given its marble texture— that its weight would resemble said material.

After it was in my grasp, I saw that Jasper was back and was picking up her remaining arm, along with her legs and hands. He didn't stop me from holding her appendage, so I figured it was safe enough.

I walked outside, and couldn't help but to chuckle at the sight of Victoria. She was leaning against a tree, only a few feet away from the fire. I was sure she could feel the blistering heat, and that would only add to the suffering that she warranted through her hateful actions. She was still screaming, cursing me actually, but I just grinned back, knowing that I was going to cause her pain like she did to me, and in the end, my father and his friend.

She went completely quiet when she realized I had her arm in my grasp, other than the occasional whimper. Her eyes went wide when I marched toward the fire, her arm getting closer and closer with every step. I looked back at her, staring in to her eyes as I slowly put her limb in to the flames. It was straight out in front of me, and I pushed it in to its blazing death inch by inch.

It started at her wrist, just barely flicking at her flesh.

Her whimpers got louder.

Then half way up her forearm. I was enthralled by how it turned to ash almost instantly; the pungently sweet, purple smoke floating towards the sky.

To her elbow, this is where her screaming started to sound like nails on a chalk board.

Then finally, I just threw it in.

By the look on her face when I turned around, I knew that if she could, she would be pushing me in right after it.

I started to wonder why she was no longer cursing me to hell, but when I followed her line of vision my question was answered.

Jasper was there, on the other side of the flames, just carelessly tossing in her remaining limbs.

I looked back at Victoria, who was no longer making any sound at all. Her eyes were squeezed tightly together, and her jaw was locked. It was as if she knew that he could cause so much more pain than she was already in . . . or was she already in more pain than just from the fire?

JPOV

When I had turned around, I was more than a little pissed that I hadn't heard them enter. Riley, it seems, had a gift of not having a scent. That helped him gain entry, but that's all. My beast was begging to be let out, but I was trying not to go on a rampage in front of Bella.

My beast really reared his head when she commented on torture, causing images of me tearing the Redhead apart and burning her piece by piece to dancing behind my eyes. My warning growl was fierce, but on the inside my beast was purring in agreement to the slideshow playing in my mind.

What surprised me was when Bella started to talk about how they would not be able to reach her, all the while pushing trust and pride towards me. She knew what she was talking about, even though in reality, she knew nothing about that at all.

_Always win, always win, always win._ The beast chanted in the back of my mind, getting closer and closer to the forefront.

But, when the Redheaded Bitch had to start talking shit to my mate, my beast busted completely out of his cage.

He always was a sneaky fucker; not giving himself away too early. After all, he had the best training even from when I was human. And now, he was defending what was his. However, there was no fighting the rasp that entered to my voice when he came to the surface. And I couldn't stop the black veil of destruction that lowered over my eyes.

That's where people, and even vampires, got it wrong; well, at least when it comes to me. They say that they see red when they are angry. I guess someone who sees black is what they really should be afraid of.

Even my beast was surprised by Bella's nonchalance about our being mates. She took it all in stride, and for that, we were both proud. But then that newborn just had to go and interrupt, and Bella didn't even flinch when he charged her.

I watched from the back of my mind as my beast, the Major from the Southern Newborn Wars, took care of the little runt with a smile on my face. He was more than a little happy with his work, proud to have protected his mate, and almost gleeful to be stretching his destructive wings and waking up from the slumber I had forced him into.

Bella's pride for our job well done was enough to spur my beast on, especially when we felt Victoria trying to make an escape.

Again I was stuck in the back corridors of my mind as the Major taunted her with the truth, only to have her charge us. That's the way we both like it. When they make the first move, they are more likely to make a mistake.

And she did. As soon as she got a good look in to my eyes, I felt her recognition. _So she knows of our work . . . _My beast had thought, cheerfully. That was her greatest mistake, letting her fear be known and letting the fight leaver her body, even momentarily.

The Major had wanted retribution for the stress his mate had been under due to the vampire under my boot. I let him have, only too happy to oblige. We had both felt her stress, her panic, only to have it squashed by a painfully forced calm. Things like that can bring people to insanity. Tearing off her limbs slowly was for the pain, but leaving her head was just for good measure. The greatest torture is to see your end before it is quite your time.

I felt Bella's awe over my actions, her intrigue about everything going on around her, and her confusion. She seemed to piece the head thing together, but the Major wasn't offering up any help as we made our way outside and built the fire using the incapacitated newborn and a match to ignite it.

Her giggle got my attention, and when I raised an eyebrow, she just smiled at me.

I was pretty sure that I should be concerned about her lack of terror over watching me kill, but she was my mate after all; the Major's mate. That had to count for something.

The pride she felt over it should have concerned me also, but I knew that she had wanted something like this to happen for a while now; if only to remove the devastating weight from her tiny, human shoulders.

I could sense her need for revenge— whether it was through my empathic abilities or through the mating bond, I wasn't sure— but, it was there. So, I decided to let her have her fun. I knew that a detached limb is mindless, its only goal to be rejoined with the rest of its body; to end the pain of feeling it disconnected. So even if Victoria willed it to hurt her while it was in her grasp, no damage could be done.

I didn't question her, but I stood in slight awe of her as she stared down the Bitch who had messed with her life and caused her pain through burning her slowly. In fact, she was amused by the Bitch's reaction to the pain.

The devilish smile that graced her features and the glint in her eyes brought forth a strange sense of beauty.

Of course she was always beautiful, but this was just a new layer that I had never noticed before. One that came with seeing violence and knowing that its end was near; knowing that she would soon be able to just relax.

The Major brought our body back outside to dispose of her other limbs, but her cursing was grating both of our nerves so we didn't hesitate to push so much pain in to her body that she was forced to sit there, lock jawed. I felt Bella's curiosity, but she seemed to understand that the time for questions was later.

Bella's outstretched hand towards the vampiric abomination was an obvious invitation for me to finally end her life. The sadistic grin returned to my features, courtesy of the Major, as I picked up the remainder of her body. She somehow was able to get her mouth open and scream despite the painful emotions I was still feeding her up until the last moment when the flames devoured her.

"You know, you proved me right in there." Bella said from behind me, and I turned around slowly, knowing where this would inevitably end.

"'Bout what?" I said as innocently as I could manage as the rasp slowly faded and the black started to retreat from my vision. The Major was handing back over control.

"Edward has never moved that fast and I'm pretty sure a newborn could have whooped even Em's ass." She said, but I could once again feel her pride.

"Sounds like we have a lot to talk 'bout." I said, and heard her chuckle; probably because of the defeat in my voice.

This was a conversation that I had never had before, not telling the whole truth anyway. The only ones who really know it lived through it with me.

But before I could even get the words out of my mouth, a very distinguished noise came from my back pocket. I gave her a slightly pleading look so I could answer the phone call, and after a swift nod, I did.

"What do ya want, Peter?"

**A/N: So, now this is starting to get exciting, don't ya think? I hope you guys liked my little splash of violence, but you have to tell me or I won't know! **

**Last chapter got the most REVIEWS ever! I love everyone who did, and those who didn't, well . . . you should! **

**I will give a little hint, because I assume that you guys REVIEWED because of the lemon. There won't be a lemon every chapter, but there will be more. REVIEWS help me write sooner and the sooner you get me to write, the sooner a chapter will be out that could have a lemon in it!**

**So, REVIEW! **

**Tell me if you like it, love it, hate it, or just want the next chapter! Tell me what you think Peter wants or ask me questions and I will answer!**

**But mainly, I hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it! **


	8. Ch 7: Time For Answers

**Story Rec: (JasperXBella)**

**The Quiet Room by: givemesomevamp**

**Disclaimer:**** SM owns Twilight**

**Warning: This is a constant, but I felt the need to remind that this is rated M for a reason ;) **

**Chapter 7~ Time for Answers**

JPOV

"What do ya want, Peter?"

"Well, howdy Fucker! I'm fine, thanks. How are ya?" He responded, and I didn't need my gift to recognize the mischief and humor in his voice. "And here I thought time with the vegies would teach ya some manners . . ." he trailed off in mock disappointment.

"Whatever, what is your know-it-all gift screamin' at ya this time?" I growled out, letting my impatience be known as I lead Bella back in to the house and we both sat down on the couch.

"That ya need to get ya ass down here for a few days . . . and bring Sweet Pea." He responded lightly.

"Why? We have some shit goin' on here that should be taken care of first." I wasn't at all surprised that he already knew about Bella, actually I was a little annoyed because he probably had all along and hadn't bothered to tell me. But, my mind flashed to Eddie Boy and Alice.

"Bad shit will happen if ya stay," He said in a sing-song voice.

"What will happen?" I couldn't keep the warning growl out of my voice.

"Ya know that's not how shit works, Major. I just know that your ass needs in be here in Texas before they get home."

"Ya know, I really hate your cryptic shit." I was speaking in to the phone, but I wasn't speaking low enough for Bella not to hear or fast enough for her not to understand. So even though she was staring intently out the window at the dissipating purple smoke and the dying fire, her curiosity was strong.

"Well, see ya tomorrow, Fucker. Spill your beans and then get 'er packin'." And with that, the line went dead.

Before I could even growl in frustration for not knowing possible dangers to my mate, I felt her curiosity grow stronger; until finally, it won out.

"Time for answers!" She shouted, throwing her hands up in there air and grinning wickedly from her place on the opposite end of the couch. I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my lips.

BPOV

When Jasper was finally done on the phone, I couldn't help but to pounce on the first chance I got. My curiosity was getting overwhelming. I needed to know who this vampire— this man— was that I am mated to and easily falling in love with.

"I was born in 1844 and raised in Huston, Texas. I was 17 in 1861 and had to lie about my age in order to join the Confederate Army and serve in the Civil War. I always was charismatic— which is why many think I have my empathic ability now, but I used it to move up the ranks quickly. By the time I was 19 I had obtained the rank as the youngest Major in the Texas cavalry— and that was true even with the fake age." He must have felt my shock, pride, and awe and felt the need to warn me, "This is not a pretty story, Darlin'. It gets pretty gruesome from here."

I nodded in understanding, trying to mentally prepare myself for whatever it was that he had been through. The marks on his skin showed that whatever it was, it was more than gruesome. But I needed to know. I watched as he got a faraway look in his eyes, and I knew he would be reliving exactly what he was telling.

"In 1863 I was 20 years old and was leadin' some women and children away from Galveston with the rest of my squadron. On my trip back I saw three women off to the side. I assumed they were stragglers and offered my aid. But these women, they were the most beautiful I had ever seen," I tensed at his words; I had a pretty good idea of what happened next. "Maria, Lucy, and Hattie. I heard them talkin', Maria saying somethin' about wantin' to 'keep this one.' To say I was confused is almost as big of an understatement as saying I was scared.

"I was very tempted to leave; to jump on my horse and never turn back. But I kept tellin' myself that these were just women— despite their otherworldly beauty; and bein' the good southern gentleman I was, I couldn't just leave 'em there. Little did I know my fate was already decided." He chuckled humorlessly. "When I awoke three days later, I was stuck in the Southern Newborn Wars. You already know that durin' the first year as a vampire is when you have the most strength. Well, imagine having up to twenty or sometimes more newborns all fightin' at once.

"It was a vampire named Benito's idea, to make an army that could not be defeated. He used it to gain territory so that he could hunt humans undeterred and without attractin' unwanted attention. However, he was reckless with his newborns; and soon the Volturi became involved." I couldn't stop the small tremor of fear and disgust that rolled down my spine at the mention of their name. He squeezed my hand lightly in comfort and I relaxed without the help of his gift. He seemingly wasn't even slightly afraid of them.

"But Maria was more careful. Because of my gift, and a few other reasons, I soon became her second in command. I had to change, then train, and finally dispose of the newborns when they lost their strength and were no longer useful. Feelin' their emotions should have been unbearable, but I had given almost completely over to my instincts and my beast enjoyed them. With me, she never lost a battle." His disgust was clear when he spoke of what Maria had made him do, and my mind's eyes tried to imagine the world he was seeing, the past he was reliving.

"My beast didn't like takin' orders from her and I didn't disagree with 'im. But I didn't know another way of life at the time. I lived a century of that hell." He growled, but suddenly the atmosphere calmed and became lighter, if only slightly. "Then there was this newborn named Peter, one who I had changed myself. He was an arrogant bastard and stuck to my side no matter how many times I threatened him. He was a good fighter, but nothing I couldn't have dealt with." He chuckled, but this time it actually contained some amusement.

"Point is he did get under my skin, and that started an unlikely friendship. I was the Major and he became my Captain. But, one night when we were calling out newborns whose time had run out, his emotions were noticeably darker than usual. I offered to finish up on my own, but he refused. When we got to the last, a newborn I sired named Charlotte came out. I felt their love for each other and his panic and fear. When he yelled for her to run and then went after her, I didn't try to stop them. I could have, but he was my friend and I didn't want to have to kill him.

"So he left, and Maria was more than a little upset. He had a gift that she found useful and so she punished me— starved me, actually. She kept me right on the brink of madness and almost too weak to stand. When I was finally able to feed again I started planning. A few years later Peter came for me, explained how I could live without dealin' with her shit and I agreed to go. I lived with him and Char for a while before I had some business to take care of in Philadelphia and that is where I met Alice."

When he was finished, his eyes lost their faraway look and focused directly on mine. I knew what he was doing, searching for my fear and disgust. He wasn't going to find it. I pushed some awe and adoration his way, and the surprise was visible in his eyes.

"Hmmm, I knew your self-preservation had issues, but . . ." He trailed off, smirking at me.

"You know, if it weren't for the fact that it would break my hand, I would slap you for that comment." When our eyes connected and he raised an eyebrow, neither of us could contain our laughter. When we finally quieted and I sobered up, I crawled over to him and sat down on his lap.

"You have to realize that what that bitch made you do, isn't your fault. What you survived is amazing, and you should be proud." I whispered before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, over a silvery crescent scar.

"Shouldn't ya be out of curiosity by now?" He questioned before turning my face to meet his lips. When I felt his tongue press lightly against my lips, I didn't hesitate to allow him in. As our tongues twirled Jasper pulled one of my legs so that I was now straddling him. I could feel myself getting wet, and the fact that he hadn't brought me pants earlier hadn't escaped my notice.

I could feel his hardening member through his jeans and I couldn't help but to roll my hips against him. He groaned in to my mouth as I released a breathy moan.

He must have noticed me struggling for breath, so he moved to kiss my neck as he bucked his hips against me; forcing another moan from my lips.

With my lips free and air entering my lungs, thought finally made its way back through my lust filled thoughts.

I pushed slightly on his shoulders and he groaned— this time in frustration— as he sat back. I pushed some of my curiosity towards him as a reminder and in response he sent me his own, tinged with understanding and resignation. I sent him some amusement and lust, but I knew what he was telling me— to ask away.

I was still straddling him, but I knew neither of us wanted to move so we stayed put. I heard a slight rumbling in his chest and realized that he was once again purring. But that question could wait, as I went back through everything he just told me and I tried to come up with something to solve just a little of my curiosity.

"You said that you became her second in command because of your gift and a 'few other reasons' . . ." I trailed off in question, quoting him all the while.

"So damn perceptive," He grumbled before sitting up a little straighter and taking a deep breath. I knew this would be _the_ story. Whatever had terrified Victoria and whatever I had had my suspicions about. Finally— I had never enjoyed a time for answers as much as this; I simply _needed _to know.

"When I was changed, I was . . ." He paused, trying to think of the right way to describe it, "different. I was stronger and faster than any of the other newborns. I had carried my military skills over through the change. Everythin' from fightin' to strategizin' was now intensified through the change. That is how I got through my first year—winning every battle I was in— because at the time I still didn't know how to control my gift.

"I told you that I was 'the Major', but that was more than just a name. My brother, Peter, he started the rumors— the legends— about how I was the strongest vampire in the world. How I had never lost a fight and how I had been trainin' and commandin' newborn armies, sometimes up to 30 in number. And that was mostly true, because somehow, I never lost my newborn strength. As long as there is some human blood in my veins the strength and speed remain the same as when I first woke up." He looked at me, studying my reaction.

I had already decided to keep completely calm, for the both of us. The human blood question would come soon, but I didn't want to interrupt.

He seemed to realize that, and continued on.

"When Maria had found out I was plannin' to leave, she tried to threaten that she would starve me again. She thought she could stop me." He chuckled, amused with her stupidity. It was obvious, even to me— who had only seen him fight once— that he couldn't be stopped easily.

"She tried, hard. She tried to turn the whole damn army of 26 newborns on me. But most of them knew better— the ones who I had trained more personally. Those were the only ones to live, because they didn't try to oppose me. They also didn't try to help me, because when I let my demon— the true 'Major'— out, he will kill anyone in his way. That was actually the first and only time he had free reign, usually I stayed in the back corridors of my mind to make sure he didn't go too far, but I was beyond that. If anyone had been stupid enough to get in my way, they deserved to die." He looked in to my eyes, waiting for my reaction again, but I was far too intrigued. Probably more than I should have been.

"I saved Maria for last. She thought of herself as a good fighter, but she was mediocre. She wasn't hard to incapacitate, but I took it slow. Allowin' her some of the pain she inflicted on me and the others. But that, of course, just gave Pete more to add the legends of 'The Major.' How I took down 16 newborns and my sire all on my own." He shook his head, seemingly humored by his brother's antics.

He looked at me, waiting for a response.

"Wow," I breathed, knowing that it was an understatement for what I had just heard. "That's . . . incredible, amazing, miraculous . . . But wait," I paused as a new question bombarded my thought process, "If you are the legendary 'Major', why do you pretend to be weaker than Emmett and slower than Edward?"

He looked me in the eyes, probably amused at that being my only reaction.

"The Cullens don't actually know my story. They know I am Jasper Whitlock," Well, that answered one of my questions. I had already known that 'Hale' belonged to Rosalie. "I was in the Newborn Wars, and that I somehow escaped. However, I lead them to think that these scars were mainly from being trained and that most of those who had delivered the bites are still alive and that I was 'unable' to fight them off. They also believe that I do not remember any of my human life, for the legend of 'the Major' includes the fact that I was in the Confederate Army."

I looked in to his eyes and smiled slightly. "Great, so not only am I mated to the world's most dangerous, legendary vampire but he is also such an amazing actor that he can fool a mind reader and a physic . . . I kind of wonder if there is some kind of vampire version of the 'Golden Globe Awards' because I bet we could get you some serious trophies." There were still a few questions that needed to be answered, but I was willing to put them on hold for now.

I studied his eyes for a moment, trying to see if my attempt to lighten the mood had succeeded. When I saw the flicker of humor in her copper eyes and a light chuckle left his lips, I was relieved.

When Jasper abruptly stood, he took me with him. Seeing as how I was already straddling his hips, I easily wound my legs around and locked my ankles.

"We need to get you packed," He whispered in to my neck, his lips brushing my skin and making me shiver deliciously. I could feel the slight turning of his lips against my flesh; apparently he was pleased with my reaction.

"Where are we going?" I questioned, trying to keep my voice even despite the fact that my bare core was brushing against the fabric of his jeans and his lips were still connected to my neck.

"Just outside of Huston, Texas," He answered flippantly, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. I thought back to the one-sided conversation I had heard a little earlier between him and Peter and then realization struck. Texas must be where he and his mate reside.

"Okay, for how long? We can't just leave without some kind of explanation for the Pixie and Fuckward." I grumbled, hating the idea of being in the same room as either of them, let alone both.

"Four days 'til the family is supposed to be back, I guess Pete's gonna keep us there 'til the last second. We will try and be back before they come, though." He answered, and I was grateful that he understood that we couldn't just disappear without a word.

He grabbed my waist and placed me on the ground in front of him, slowly scanning my body with his eyes. He chuckled slightly before he met my own, "Ya know, I think I have a pair of sweatpants that you can barrow if ya don't wanna deal with the horrors of whatever Alice packed."

I couldn't help but to laugh as I put my arms around his waist to pull myself in to the comforts of his muscular chest. "Saving a damsel in distress, are we, Major?" I asked in that innocent way that just screamed 'guilty!'

He snorted slightly, "I don't think I would consider ya 'in distress,' but yeah, you're welcome." He whispered in my ear, and then suddenly was gone. It truly showed just how much faster he was than Edward, for when Edward moved at full speed he was still at least a blur. I suddenly wondered when the last time was that he was able to act fully like himself.

After he appeared back in front of me, he placed grey sweats and a pair of my boy shorts in my waiting hands. "Thank you," I whispered, kissing his lips lightly, sweetly. I didn't bother to go in to another room to change. There would be no point, I was already bear and it was nothing he hadn't seen last night. I simply pulled on the fabric and then stood to my full height. Then I realized something— I was practically drowning in them. The sweat pants were meant for his 6'3" height, not my own 5'6". I had to roll the waist a few times so they wouldn't fall off my hips, and cuff the legs so they wouldn't drag as much.

I noticed the color of Jasper's eyes, black and sparkling with lust. But I knew we had important tasks to fulfill first, and that was why he was fighting it. I could try and be a good little soldier and not give in to his temptations for now, but my resolve wouldn't last long.

He took my hand gently in his, and led me to the door. We only paused for a second on the outside, for him to close and lock it, before we headed to the garage. The silence was short, but comfortable.

"We're taking my truck— it has tinted windows, which we'll need down south."

My eyes followed where he was pointing to the most beautiful truck I had ever seen. It was a black Ford F-150 Harley-Davidson Edition; the dark windows somehow making the beast look sleek. It fit Jasper— strong, powerful, and fast. He walked beside me to my door, his arm lazily around my waist. When we reached it, he swung the door open for me and I stared for a few seconds. There was no way in hell I could get in on my own, it was much too high.

I heard an amused laugh leave his lips, and I knew it was because he was sensing my emotions. He knew why I wasn't just climbing in. He turned me towards him and placed a kiss on my cheek before he lifted me by my hips and placed me on the seat. Within a second my door was closed and he was seated in the driver's side. I sent him some gratitude and he smirked at me, nodding slightly in acknowledgement.

He sped out of the driveway and quickly started towards my house, barely paying attention to the rode at all. With most vampires that frightened me, made me feel like we were going to crash— but why would they care? They would walk away without a scratch on them. Jasper on the other hand, I trusted completely. The fact that he had super-supernatural skills only added to my confidence in him. I knew I had nothing to fear and that there was no way he was ever going to let anything happen to me. I had watched as he killed two vampires to keep me safe, and I knew that he wasn't about to let a stupid car accident finish the job. Finally, I remembered where I had already realized we were heading.

"Why are we going to my house?" I questioned curiously.

Jasper chuckled before answering, "Well it was either go pick up some clothing for you from your house or you could keep wearing Alice's or mine. As much as I love you in my pants, I thought you might be more comfortable in your own . . ." He trailed off, smiling cockily at me.

"I don't know about that, yours are pretty comfy." I responded with a wink, before turning and looking out the window for the rest of the ride.

A few minutes later we were pulled up in front of my house, and I groaned when I noticed Charlie's cruiser parked in the driveway.

"You are not going in there," I told Jasper seriously, "As far as Charlie's concerned, you and the rest of the family are off on some camping trip and Alice is the one who drove me here."

He gave me a slightly pouting look before mischief bloomed in his red tinted golden orbs— he was planning something. "I promise you that the Chief won't see me."

I knew that was the best I could hope for and nodded before jumping down on to the pavement. I made my way to the door, not in a rush to see my father. When I finally entered to confines of the small house, I had to walk through the living room to reach the stairs which lead to the second story. I hoped that he wouldn't notice me, but of course he did. What kind of cop would he be if he didn't even notice someone creeping in his own home? As soon as I heard the baseball game fall silent, I knew he put it on mute because he had something to say to me.

"Hey, Bells! What are you doing home? I thought Alice had you for the week." He speculated as he slowly turned his head towards where I stood.

"Yeah, I just needed to pick up a few things . . ." I knew when he saw me completely because there was a sharp intake of breath. I looked down, remembering what I was wearing and what it would look like to a father. Men's sweatpants and a man's long sleeved t-shirt; I knew my hair couldn't look great— it would look like I just rolled out of bed, probably after having sex. Thankfully, he had no way to prove that was true.

I looked up to his face, keeping my own indifferent. His face— normally a creamy pale color— was turning pink, to red, to a light shade of purple. As he slowly started to breathe again, he began to look more healthy; for a second I had actually feared he was about to have a heart-attack. His eyes narrowed to slits.

"What are you wearing?" He growled out through clenched teeth.

I forced myself to look surprised by his reaction, and quickly thought up an excuse. "Well, when I woke up and remembered that everything Alice packed me was pink, I looked in the dryer and saw that there was some less offending clothing there." I paused and looked down, tugging slightly at the hems of my shirt. "I think this might be Jasper's . . ." I trailed off, shrugging my shoulders.

He visibly relaxed, buying my little story easily. "Okay, that's okay." Even his voice was smothered in relief. I hated lying to him, but this would just have to do. "But, Bella, you know that you will be alone with a boy someday, and he could put a lot of pressure on you to—" I quickly and effectively cut off the beginning of his try at the 'Sex Talk.'

"Don't worry dad, Edward and I are _not_" I stressed, "Going to be doing that anytime soon— unless we are married." I added in, but he didn't know that that was never going to happen.

"Okay, but you haven't— I mean you haven't already . . ." He trailed off, blushing profusely. It was getting harder and harder to keep my own embarrassment off my cheeks, but I knew that my expression had to be a sight to see.

"No, I haven't." I answered, maybe a little too quickly. That was always my issue when I lied— saying things to fast, just wanting to get it over with. He looked at me skeptically, and I knew I had to elaborate. "I'm a virgin." I hissed and looked him hard in the eyes. He nodded and quickly turned back to the television as I dashed up the stairs towards my room.

I flung the door open, and walked as calmly to my closet as possible.

"Well, someone's not being honest with their father." I heard behind me, I sighed knowing that he kept his promise of Charlie not seeing his and slightly expecting his presence, anyway. I could practically hear the smug smile on his lips.

I turned around and looked at him, "Oh, I'm sorry, would you like to introduce yourself then?"

"I'd love to." Jasper's strong accent made me shiver with desire, but I slowly came back to myself as he began to make his way to my door. I placed my hand on his chest, and he smiled at me with an eyebrow raised. He must have felt my quiet panic because he just laughed slightly before pulling me into his arms and leading me to my bed, pulling me in to his lap.

**A/N: I apologize a million times over for the long wait on this chapter! For some reason, I just couldn't get in to it and RL was hectic, but I don't think I will have the same problem with my next chapter. I am contemplating having another lemon in the next chapter, but I haven't decided yet. Other than that, I know what's happening next. And it definitely should be up within the next week. BUT I am making no promises. **

******Did you like how I explained Jasper's back story? That was the hardest part about this, so I need to know what you think!**

**SO REVIEW! IT MAKES ME UPDATE FASTER!**

******This Chapter's reviewers will get a ****preview**** of next chapter if the sight allows me to respond to you! You may not get it right away, but that's only because it won't be written right away. But it will be considerably earlier than the next chapter will probably be posted. **


	9. Ch 8: Fun

**Warning: The rating for this story is M. Duh. I wonder if you can guess why… ;)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight! I only own this plot line and a twisted love for playing with her characters. **

**Chapter 8~ Fun**

JPOV

While we sat there on Bella's bed, her small body fitting perfectly and snugly against my own, I could still feel those sparks vibrating over my skin that occurred every time we touched. I knew she felt them, too. My larger form seemed to engulf hers, but she radiated contentment and lust.

Always lust, something we had in common. But there was something else, too. Relief.

She seemed to be feeling that a lot since we had been alone together this week. I didn't mind, it was a positive emotion that I was comfortable being drowned in.

I nuzzled my face in to her hair, deeply breathing in her rich, addictive, floral scent. It had the power to both calm me and make me want to take her right there on her bed. I resisted however, knowing that if she didn't want me downstairs with her dad, that she wouldn't want him walking in on us when we were in a . . . compromising position.

"Relief?" I finally questioned, my lips brushing against her skin and making her shiver against me.

She snuggled closer and placed her face in the crook of my neck.

"When we're not touching, there's a small ache in my chest. It's constant and slightly painful, but not incapacitating." She kissed my neck lightly, and it was getting even harder to concentrate on the subject at hand. _Her father's down stairs, her father's down stairs, her father's down stairs! _I chanted in my head, trying to keep the fucker in my jeans from splitting the damn thing's seam.

But I had sensed her slight reluctance to answer me, and I didn't like it. I understood this one, however. I had no need to ask. Being a human surrounded by vampires gives you enough weaknesses. She viewed this as a weakness and hated to have it revealed. She did expose it to me, though. And it made me feel better that she understood that if there was anyone, it was I that she could trust.

"It's the matin' pull," I explained quietly. "I feel it too. Sorry Darlin', but there's nothing I can do 'bout this one." I hated that that was true. She chuckled lightly, surprising me that she found that amusing.

"You can't save me from everything, Jay." She paused and looked in to my eyes. I could feel them darkening slowly, I knew she could see my lust shining in them and my hardened member pressed firmly against her leg. "Besides, you're worth a little pain."

I saw as a wicked glint sparked in her beautiful brown eyes, and suddenly lusty anticipation filled me. She leaned in, her eyes closing, until her lips were only a whisper away from mine. I closed the gap; my hands gripping her hips and pulling us flush chest to chest. My very prominent erection rubbed against her sweet smelling core.

Absolutely mouthwatering and utterly thought devouring.

She moaned into my mouth, and I couldn't help but to buck against her. Her pants were quickly turning to gasps. Our tongues were whirling and sliding between each other's lips; both of us getting a taste of what we craved so desperately, as she gyrated against me.

I turned our bodies, sitting her against the headboard and looking over her form. I reached towards her and grabbed the material of the clothing she wore. I managed to get the pants off in one piece, but everything else was out of luck. Mine soon followed, but I took a little more time to shed them. I didn't want to have to run down to my truck nude in order to grab clothes and change.

Finally I was able to focus back in on the beauty in front of me. Her glistening folds taunted me, and I couldn't have kept myself in place I had tried; which I didn't. I crawled up to her slowly, my hands lightly caressing her completely exposed skin with each inch I moved. I simply couldn't get enough of her delicate and intensely hot skin pressed close to mine.

I reached her womanhood, it seemed to have been an ungodly long trek to my destination; yet, I had enjoyed every second. As I stared down at her— at her arousal that was slowly dripping down her thighs, a few drops sliding on to her bed— I took a deep breath. Her scent assaulted me, making my already throbbing cock pulse even more painfully.

But there was another scent, barely noticeable behind her striking perfume. It was at least two weeks old and therefore very faint, but I recognized it. My lust filled brain, however, turned my thought process hazy, and not sensing any kind of threat, I decided that it could wait. After all, there were much more pressing matters at hand.

As I leaned in, I heard her release a shuttering breath. Anticipation, need, adoration, excitement, desire, love, and the most strong at that second— lust.

"Please, Jasper," Bella whimpered. I obeyed, allowing my tongue to dance along her moist folds. Her hips bucked against me, and I knew we wouldn't have much time for fun. I pressed my tongue more firmly against her, slipping through her lips and to her succulent center.

"You have to stay quiet, Isabella." I whispered, hating that our surroundings were going to have to hinder her cries of ecstasy. It took her a moment to regain her bearings, and then she nodded her head in desperate understanding.

I refused to rush this. I placed her legs over my shoulders and then slowly traveled my mouth up to her clit, loving how her sweet nectar coated my taste buds. They used to only thirst for blood, it had been my addiction— my drug. This, however, was like switching from marijuana to heroin— yet the high was more euphoric, and somehow not deadly or dangerous. It was obvious which I was more dependent on, which I had stronger cravings for.

My Bella.

My tongue circled her slowly, sometimes I allowed myself to dabble more forcefully over her sensitive nub. Her quiet cries and moans were killing me. He whimpers and pleas making me weak. My eyes concentrated on her white teeth nibbling her bottom lip in hope of muffling her blissful sounds, her face flushed with the pleasure I was giving her.

I allowed her emotions to flood me completely. The amounts of lust, desire, and pleasure she was throwing off overcame me, forcing me to palm my dick. I squeezed slightly— my mind's eye imagining Bella's hand instead of my own— and growled at the sensation. My mouth was still working on her, and the combination of Bella's emotions, taste, and my own hand against my cock was making me feel crazy with pleasure.

I reflected my emotions back at her, so she felt them as I felt hers— I was careful to keep them within the room— and heard her gasp.

I squeezed with more force, spreading the bead of moisture around my head, and then pumped slowly. Bella withered and her legs started barely noticeable tremors. I closed my lips around the little bundle of nerves and then sucked before nibbling it lightly. A low moan left her lips before she could muffle it, but it was low enough not to alert Charlie.

I watched as one of her hands tangled with the comforter, the other entwining within my golden locks. She was holding me closely to her, but she needn't worry. Nothing could have stopped me in that moment. The delicious tugging on my scalp made me groan, my movements on both her and myself quickening in pace and intensity.

I drug my tongue down towards her entrance, allowing my free hand to take place on her clit. My tongue entered her, and I finally got to taste her directly from her source. Bella's hips started to buck rapidly; trying to reach the much needed release my actions were promising. My tongue caressed her inner walls, licking at her sweet spot and as deeply as I could reach.

I felt as she clenched around my tongue, her muscles contracting as they readied themselves to cum. I felt my balls tighten, my resounding moan vibrating straight to her core. I moved my hand faster along my shaft, from base to head. I used my tongue to plunge in and out of her in mimic of the act of sex as my hips bucked into my hand of their own accord.

"Cum, Isabella." I murmured, feeling her lust skyrocket at the sound of my voice.

I was moving faster than she could probably comprehend, but when her gasping breaths caught, he walls clenched around my tongue and held me captive as she rode out her orgasm. My hand didn't slow its ministrations, causing her to convulse violently beneath me. Her emotions sent me over the edge, making me shudder in pure, undiluted pleasure as my cum shot from me in long spurts on to her bear thighs; feeling hot as fire as it left me.

I crawled up the rest of her body, and pulling her lips into a passionate kiss when I reached them; knowing full well that she could taste her own juices. I felt her lust being to rise again, and mine was following suit.

We both whimpered slightly from the loss of contact when I forced myself to pull away. My restraint was not that good, and if we continued I knew that we would not remain quiet, and the Chief would hear.

BPOV

I sighed as I stood up, knowing that we needed to leave anyway. I had been up here for a while. It was a wonder that Charlie hadn't noticed the noise, wouldn't he notice that it should have only took five minutes to find any clothing I needed? However, I was happy for his ignorance. I kissed Jasper again as I made my way past him, towards the bathroom, needing to clean up.

After taking care of myself, I sneaked back to my room and was grateful to still be unnoticed by my father. I went in to my room, and saw that Jasper was no longer there. _Probably in the truck, _I assumed.

I brushed my hair before I pulled the sweats back on, then grabbed a brown tank top and threw it on, knowing I wouldn't be cold in Texas. I quickly grabbed some clothes and put them in a bag, before making my way down the stairs.

As I walked down the steps, I saw Charlie. He seemed surprised to see me, looking pointedly between me and the door. "What are you doing in here, Bells?" He asked; the shock as evident on his voice as his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard the door open and shut about five minutes ago, I thought you were already gone." He answered, still trying to understand.

"Well, you are getting up there in age . . . maybe the hearing's going early?" He glared at me for a second, but I could see the hilarity in his eyes so I knew I was forgiven. I felt some foreign humor dancing along my emotions, strong enough to catch my attention, but not strong enough to overpower what I felt naturally. I was already aware that this was Jasper's way of communicating, so I pushed some frustration his way in response.

When I came out of my thoughts, I realized that Charlie wanted a real explanation and thought up a quick lie that wouldn't get me in to trouble. "It was probably just Alice, coming to see what was taking me so long." I grumbled before kissing his cheek and walking out the door with a mumbled "See you, soon."

I opened the door to the enormous truck, and Jay reached over to pull me up. As soon as I was situated I turned to him, "Really, you couldn't just leave through the window and save me from that?" I asked with a pointed glance towards the door to my house.

He just shrugged and laughed, I knew he had enjoyed me struggling to get past my father unscathed.

* * *

><p>From Forks, Washington to Houston, Texas was a 2,518 mile drive by car; taking the average person about forty hours to complete by driving sixty miles per hour. Of course, this was Jasper driving and we certainly were not going that low of a speed. Try doubling it, and now your close. He was going about one-twenty or faster as often as he could. Yet, I didn't feel scared like I did when Edward drove. In fact, I felt content, if a little exhilarated and slightly lusty.<p>

Of course, the last part may have something to do with Jay keeping his hand at rest on my upper thigh.

We were five hours in, and at the pace we were driving, I knew it could only be about fifteen more— if that. We kept a comfortable silence mostly so far, other than a few stray comments and singing along to music when a good station was available. It was getting dark by now, seven o'clock actually. I wasn't too tired so I sat comfortably in the passenger seat.

As I thought back through the day, my curiosity began growing as it did so often lately.

"Darlin', just ask whatever's buggin' ya." He finally told me, and I knew my emotions were probably assaulting him.

"Okay," I paused, searching for the most pressing question. "So, the Cullens don't know your true identity; but how, when you were living with a mind reader and a seer?" My curiosity and anticipation started to grow even more rapidly as I awaited his response.

"Peter knew that Alice was goin' to be comin' for me while I was in Philadelphia, so he had me prepare. I learned how to hide my thoughts behind random observations or just keep my mind totally blank. When it came to evadin' Alice, I had much more trouble. The only way to keep her at bay was to not make any decisions, to simply let things happen. Or, I could use only my instincts. But, that was much more dangerous, 'cause my instincts were always so strong." He paused, before adding, "Of course, just bein' around ya completely blocks her out, ever since your shield got stronger."

I nodded, they had told me that now, not only did I block Edward, but Alice too. I was also impressed by Peter's gift being so effective. I knew that this was the best time to get my answers, so I asked what came to mind.

"Okay, so that makes sense," I amended, "but, your eyes . . . they're red because you still sometimes drink from humans, right?" I questioned, and watched intently as Jasper ran a hand through his perfectly tousled hair and nodded. "Well, how didn't they realize that you were still drinking from humans? Hell, how didn't the Pack realize that?"

"A part of bein' the Major is being devious." He chuckled, "I never let anyone go huntin' with me, and I always made sure that I would have one human and then at least three animals to cover most of the red. I got the family to believe that my eyes were simply stained after one hundred years of keeping a natural diet, so they didn't question it much. Of course, I could always feel their disgust. And the Pack doesn't know 'cause I am able to move fast enough that I could get far enough out of the way for them not to even become aware of the human's death in the time it took for the rest of the family to go on a regular hunting trip." He looked completely away from the road, but the speed never dropped.

"Okay," I was doing my best to take everything in stride, I didn't feel any disgust, but I knew he could feel the effect the loss of human life had on my emotions.

"Darlin', I know what you're feelin' and why, but ya shouldn't." I couldn't keep from giving him an incredulous look.

_Why the hell shouldn't I feel bad for them? _At least the last sight they saw was beautiful . . .

"Bella; Peter, Char, and I are very careful about whose lives we end. We take care not to kill any innocents; mainly they are drug dealers, rapists, murderers, or people who are so sick that they're in more pain by stayin' alive." He answered my unspoken curiosity, and I sighed in relief.

"I don't understand how Carlisle or any of the others could look down on you for that, when really every time you took one life, you were probably saving many others." I whispered, feeling disgust for the first time in Jay's presence; and it wasn't towards him.

"The Cullens certainly have a different way of looking at things," he established.

"Well obviously you have the best control out of the most of them," I grumbled, still agitated. "Now that you're back with your family, are you going back to an all human diet?" I questioned curiously, and he smiled slightly when he noticed that it was tainted by no darker emotions.

"Yes, I am." He nodded.

"Okay," I agreed, actually proud that he was keeping such creeps off the streets.

We started asking each other every question that came to mind. Learning each other's favorite colors, my favorite food and Jasper's from when he was still human. I found out that when he was human he had two younger sisters and that his father had died in the war before he had entered. He was the man of the house and had to take care of the farm, so when he left his mother and sisters were left in charge. That was one of the reasons that he had hated Maria so strongly, because he was forced to leave his family to fend for themselves permanently.

He actually had a fairly extensive memory of his human life; he remembered tossing the bales of hay and swimming in the creek. He remembered watching his mother knit their clothing and going outside to read when books were available. He remembered racing his horse against his sister even though they were both supposed to be doing their chores. He remembered his father yelling at him for instances like that, and remembered being praised by both of his parents when he was able to do something successfully.

He told me about being able to recall memories, but never being able to remember exactly what they looked like.

I told him about my life in Phoenix, about my friends and my mother. I told him about Renee's parents and how they both died only years after moving out to Arizona. I told him about how she put me through ballet and didn't let me quit for years because it kept me out of her hair while she was working. I told him how I had to take care of her, how I had to be the one to make sure the bills were paid and that she got to the doctors when she was ill.

I told him about how happy I was when she found love in Phil, because it meant that there was someone else to take of her. I told him about why I didn't want to come to live in Forks, but how happy I was when I realized that I no longer had to be my own parent's parental figure. I explained how Charlie and I got along so well because I only had to look after myself and because he knew he could trust me to do so.

It was more than the long, winded Q&A that I had had with Edward. It wasn't simply asking a question and getting a one sentence answer. We recounted stories and he understood things that no one else ever could, because of both our mating bond and his empathic ability.

We had to pull over at a gas station so I took advantage and went to the bathroom and grabbed a meal. When I got back to the truck, we continued our autobiographies. I couldn't help but to think that his was so much more interesting than mine, but he never let me feel that way because he didn't act even slightly bored.

When I looked at the time, I saw it was one in the morning. We only had about nine more hours of driving and so I allowed myself to drift to sleep as I cuddled in to Jaspers side while he drove.

* * *

><p>I awoke to the feeling of the truck coming to a stop. I grumbled a little as I finally sat back up straight and heard Jasper chuckle; probably at my grogginess. I looked out the window, and I couldn't tell right away what time it was. I took a sip from my water bottle and looked at the clock, surprised to see I had slept through the rest of the car ride.<p>

The ten o'clock sky didn't look like the happy, sunny Texas atmosphere I had been expecting. It was actually overcast, just dark enough for Jay to be able to go outside without his skin shimmering. But, of course, the time wasn't actually ten; it was noon due to the time change.

Despite the sky looking bleak, my mood was at a high. We had finally made it! I took in my actual surroundings as I settled more comfortably in to my seat, seeing that we were at another gas station.

"How much longer until we reach the Whitlock home?" I questioned curiously, knowing we couldn't be far.

"Only a few more miles, Darlin'; the place is secluded from the human population." He told me as he pulled up to one of the pumps. "Wanna get out and stretch your legs?"

I smiled brightly at him. The truck was deliciously roomy, but that didn't keep my legs from aching from lack of movement. He took that as a yes, even though in my mind, it was more of a _hell yes!_ I watched as he hopped gracefully to the ground and walked over to get my door at human pace. I loved how he was so much a gentleman.

Jasper pulled my door open and helped me down, before pulling me into his arms. "Welcome to Texas, Darlin'" He grinned at me.

I sent him my enthusiasm and leaned up on my toes in order to kiss his cheek. As I pulled away, there was a light breeze and Jasper's back stiffened, preparing himself almost the same way he had against Riley and Victoria. But this was different, because soon after a large smiled graced his face.

He leaned down, placing his lips to my ear. "Peter's here, but he doesn't know we are." He told me, and I couldn't hold back the smirk that turned up the corners of my lips.

"I want to have a little fun," I whispered back so quietly that no human would have been able to understand me had their ear been pressed to my lips.

He narrowed his eyes slightly, probably feeling the sudden amusement and mischief overcoming my emotions.

It took some silent persuasion, but I knew I would get what I wanted. He trusted his brother not to kill me— even without a proper introduction— but more than that, he trusted his instincts. I knew that if Jasper sensed that I was in danger, he would save me.

I winked at him as I started to make my way towards the entrance of the little convenience store that was attached to the gas station. When I came in I noticed a small draft and watched as Jay silently glided down wind, making sure that his scent wouldn't alert his brother to his appearance.

There were only about four aisles, so I started at the right and made my way to the left. I looked down the aisles, not knowing what Peter looked like, but I had an idea of what to look for. I could always see Jasper out of the corner of my eye; he was being extremely careful but humoring me by not allowing even a chance of Peter seeing him.

The third aisle, a tall man with short blonde hair and cowboy boots standing in front of the lighters; I stopped there. I recognized the irony, watching a man who can only be killed by fire about to buy a lighter. _Couldn't hurt to mess with him a little, could it?_ I wondered.

And then the realization of what he would need with a lighter, since obviously vampires do not smoke. I didn't want to think of the possibility that he still had the need to use it on others, I honestly hated the thought that my future brother was still in that type of danger. So, I decided to assume that it was only precaution.

I walked closer, being sure to keep a normal pace as not to alert him of my knowledge. When I was finally right at his side, looking at the lighters with him, I allowed my eyes to wander to the mysterious man next to me. He was a few inches shorter than Jay, probably about 6'2" and looked almost as powerful. If I looked closely, the florescent lights allowed me to see the slight upraised skin from his scars but it was still hard to be sure without touch.

Then, he looked down at me. I was surprised for only a moment to see the mud brown eyes before I realized that he couldn't just walk around with crimson ones. I picked up a blue lighter and walked about three feet away before turning sharply back towards him.

"Too bad brown contacts can't hide the pale skin or the inhuman beauty." I whispered so low that no human could hear me, but Jasper and Peter would be able to. I felt the foreign humor bump against my consciousness and I knew that Jasper found my little prank funny. I was almost waiting for the unsuspecting vampire to crack.

I watched his back stiffen and only heard the light hiss because I knew what to listen for. He turned quickly, but was careful to keep up his human façade. However, I was already looking elsewhere, at the rags and car soap. I could feel his curious eyes on me and decided to push just a little farther.

"Good thing I'm not a murderer or a rapist or I could be in some serious shit." I couldn't keep the snicker out of my voice and I finally turned to face him head on.

I looked more closely into Peter's mud colored eyes, trying to see if he knew who I was; searching for any sing of recognition. I was already aware that he knew of my existence, or at least knew that Jasper had found his mate. But would a gift that was described simply as 'knowing shit' actually allow him to know it was me?

He was staring in to my eyes as intently as I was his. It was obvious that he sensed something, something strong enough to keep him from trying to kill me in this empty aisle when he knew I was aware of his secret. So his gift wasn't _all_ talk . . .

That's when I saw it, that flicker— that gleam in his eyes that told me he knew. A shit eating grin spread across his lips and I couldn't help but to chuckle at his expression.

"Well there's the face of a man who just knows shit," I winked at him.

"Nice to finally meet ya, Sweet Pea."

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait on this! RL was absolutely horrible. In summary, huge snowstorm knocked out internet, computer crashed, Grandfather almost died but is still trying to beat his illness in the hospital. **

**So, to make up for the wait I gave you an extra-long chapter. My updates may not be as regular, because I will as often as I can but I will be visiting my Grandpa whenever I can. I hope you all understand. **

**If you are reading Secrets in Slumber (my new story) I will be posting chapter one soon, but with my computer dead I was unable to get writing so I may not be until the middle of the week. But, both of my stories will be updated as often as possible.**

**I love all my readers, but my REVEIWERS have a special place in my heart ;) **


	10. This is not Permanant

I want to sincerely apologize. I just went to my grandfather's funeral yesterday, and my grandmother on the opposite side of the family is losing the fight to breast cancer.

I am so sorry that I haven't been updating either of my stories. My mind has been a little screwed up and that is the reason for the hiatus. I hope it will be short, because I refuse to allow these to be permanently unfinished.

If you do notice that I start a new story, it is just me trying to beat this writer's block before I come back to this. I hope you all understand my reasons for this.

I hope you all keep this on alert, because it will be updated again and will be finished. I am not going to put a set timed date on that, because I don't want to disappoint if it doesn't happen.


	11. This Is Now Up For Adoption

Hello everyone.

I am sorry to tell you all this, but I have no plans on finishing this story.

I am, however, putting it up for adoption.

I have a completed storyboard for this and am more than willing to pass it on to whoever would like to try and finish this up.

Send me a private message and we'll chat, yeah?

I am so sorry guys! You all have been so supportive and this story has such an amazing following, but I have completely fallen out of the fandom.

I will post another update to this so you know who is taking this over :)

I love you all. I just realized how many times I started my sentences with 'I'. Oh well. That didn't start with 'I', so SUCCESS!


	12. ADOPTED BY XxJasper'sAngelxX

Hello everyone! Thanks so much to the people who have offered to take over this fic.

XxJasper'sAngelxX is adopting Realidades Torcidas (I was recently corrected on the grammer of my title, so thank you to that person!). She was the first author to contact me and after talking to her and taking a breif look at what she's written I am confident that she will take this fic on and make the best of it.

Also, she has my email so if she ever has any questions she knows where to reach me.

Please be patient with her to get up any new chapters, it might be a little difficult to get in the swing of things and make it flow. Give her some time and do not pounce on her for updates!

Thank you to all of my loyal readers and I cannot wait to see what XxJasper'sAngelxX Does with this :D


	13. Just Letting You Know

Hi :) I just wanted to let you all know that I am actually writing for a different fandom (One Direction) now so if you want to check out my current works, you can find me here...

tumblr: puzzlinglarry dot tumblr dot com

and here at AO3: archiveofourown dot org/users/PuzzlingApproach

Don't give me shitty comments for switching fandoms, I used to dislike them too until I gave them a chance. If your interested, just go to youtube and watch some of their video diaries from being on X Factor. The whole fandom is made up of two sides: Extremely homophobic or pro equality. I happen to be the latter.

I hope if you do check out my current writing, which is honestly so much better than anything I've ever posted on here, please feel free to leave a comment telling me what you think! Let me know if you found me through this because I think that'd be really cool :) Like we're old friends or summat haha

Okay, I'll leave you alone now. Love you all, goodbye twilight fandom, and feel free to either explore a new fandom or completely ignore this message.

P.S. If I get anything homophobic in these comments about One Direction, you are really stupid and need to realize we are in 2013. Saying something is 'unnatural' is like saying you shouldn't drive a car because god gave us legs, not wheels. If god hated homosexuals so much, they simply wouldn't exist. Get off your high horse and realize that you are the weird ones, not them.

**If these links don't work for you and you want a 'click on link' go to my profile, it will be the first thing you see :)**

**MOST IMPORTANTLY~ If you send me a message on here, I will not reply. Go to my blog and click MSSG (if you cannot find that, add /ask to the end of the url) and send me a message :) I will respond as soon as possible and it can be about anything. If you do not have a tumblr, you can still send a message. It will be anonymous and you'll have to watch my blog for a response. But you _will_ get a response, promise!**


End file.
